Reading High School DXD: White Field By The Seaside - Prototype
by gundam 09
Summary: With permission from CaelusLucisCaelum, I'm doing a reading story for his fanfiction. read as the main cast from Highschool DxD is watching an alternate version of there world.
1. Reading White Field By The Seaside

**Hey guys it me, with the permission I got, this story is on.**

 **Now some of you know what reading stories are, but I'm still new to this.**

 **The ones that are watching are Rias, her peerage, Sona, and her queen and pawn, reasons is because I am waiting for author to make more of his story, I'm stilling thinking which chapter to put Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Irina, Ajuka, and Azazel. I read the challenge, but I don't know if he means everyone or just the main cast, or is it a book to read or watch a t.v. So CaelusLucisCaelum sorry if I'm doing it wrong.  
**

 **Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Rias is having the time of her life, her peerage is getting stronger, her grades are great, and she is having a relaxing day watching anime, she thought nothing could go wrong. But faith had other plans. To her surprise a black hole appear in her room and such her in. Rias drop to the floor after that, she got up so she her peerage, Sona, and her queen and pawn on the floor. Everyone started to get up and is wondering what is happen.

Issei is rubbing his head. "Ouch that hurt... Eh Bucho your here to, what going on?"

"I don't know Issei, do you Sona?" Rias answered Issei and ask Sona.

Sona adjusted her glasses. "No, but whoever did better have and explanation."

"Hey Hyoudou, is this your doing,because it feels like it!" Saji accused.

"Like hell it is, I don't know what going on, one minute me and Asia was doing the laundry, the next a black hole appear and brought is here!"

"Issei-san is telling the true, I was with him." Asia confirm.

"Are, someone going to a lot of trouble to kidnap use." Akeno assume.

"...To quiet." Koneko pointed out.

Kiba is looking around. "I can't seem to find a door around here."

Gasper hid in his box. "Please tell me when you find one."

Xenovia brought out her Durandal. "I demand you come out her this right now."

"I don't think they will come out like that." Rossweisse said.

"You don't think this Khaos Brigade did this." Tsubaki thought out loud.

Everyone is tense while hearing that name, they got into battle position, in case it really is them.

"Oh don't worry, Khaos Brigade has nothing to do with this."

Everyone turn to see who the voice is. The see a man in a black coat(Kingdom Hearts), with black gloves and shoes, you can't even see his face.

Rias glare at him. "Who are you!?"

"I'm glad you ask."

He turn around showing his back to everyone.

"I'm a man who plays video games all day, staying up all night, reading fanfiction, traveling around video game worlds, and most of all, the biggest Gundam fan ever, MY NAME IS GUNDAM 09."

He spin around and point is finger to the sky.

Not a sound was make after his introduction, after 15 minutes Koneko broke the silence. "Lame."

He anime drops. "Hey I work so hard on that intro Shirone, you don't have to be mean."

Koneko froze when he said that. "How do you know that name."

"Oh come one, everyone know you, well everyone where I come from, but that not important, now the rea-"

Saji pointed his Sacred Gear at him. "Let us out or I'm taking your power away."

Gundam 09 looked at him and snap his fingers.

Smoked appear at Saji, everyone was worried until it clear up and saw Saji in a clown suit.

Issei is laughting at him, while everyone was wonder what happen. Saji looked at himself and is shock by this.

"What the Hell!?"

Gundam 09 cough to get everyone attention. "See what happen, don't that again." He snap is fingers and Saji had his clothes back on.

"Now you all are wondering what I want with you, the reason is Simple."

Everyone is tense, what could he want from them.

"I WANT YOU ALL TO WATCH A ALTERNATE WORLD!"

With that said everyone said the same thing. "Huh?"

Gundam 09 spin around and stop. "Your role here will be watching an alternate world, you all know the multiverse theory right, those who don't, long story short, worlds like ours but not the same. This world has something to do with you." He pointed at Rias.

Rias is confuse at this. "Me?"

"Yep, but I won't give spoilers, because spoilers ruin the show, wait don't tell me you like spoilers." He said and the last bit in a fake sad tone.

Rias is a bit tense when he said it in a sad tone. "Eh no I don't."

"Na,I'm just messing with you, anyway here it is."

He show everyone a living room,with snacks, drinks, and a t.v.

"Now,why don't we get all comfortable and get stared on the first episode."

Everyone is stilling feeling tense on what is happening,but decide to do what he said, they each got on a chair or sit on the floor.

Gundam 09 gave a remote control to Rias. "Here you go."

Rias took it and then press the power button and the screen to on.

 **Chapter 0:White Field by the Seaside  
**

"Werid title." Issei said

"Quiet." Saji said while eating popcorn.

 **Rias Gremory - that my name. I'm a Devil.**

"Hey it showing you Bucho." Issei pointed out.

Kiba put his hand on his chin. "I wonder what going to happen."

Akeno and Sona looked worried, they are Rias best friend so it naturally for them to be worried.

 **I'm the current heir to the Gremory clan, on of the 72 pillers living to the Underworld.**

 **The other night I gained a new member in my peerage.**

 **A nun to be exact.**

Everyone then realize what she is talking about. The episode is starting after Rias's peerage dealt with the rouge fallen angels.

Issei is rubbing his head. "Man it been a long time since that day."

Asia smiled. "Yes,but I'm glad I met everyone that day."

They all smile at what Aisa said and turn back to the t.v.

 **Strange isn't it?**

 **Who would've thought that a devil like me reincarnated a nun as her [Bishop]?**

 **Even in my entire life, I never heard someone in the Underworld doing the same thing as I did...**

 **Maybe I could be wrong.**

Gundam 09 looked at everyone. "I know who you all are thinking, and let me tell you, one everyone know what happen to him in my world, they laugh at his death, although there is one world that I find great about him, you want to know what it, I'll just tell yea anyway, he's gone insane."

Issei is confuse by this. "Insane, did he have a break down or something?"

"Oh ya he did, I think, I don't really know, but I have to get permission from the author before I can show it to you, now back to the show."

 **But seeing my only [Pawn] crying, as their [King] I need to help them.**

 **Thought most Devils back in the Underworld saw their peerage as mere servants, It wasn't the same for me.**

 **I treated my peerage like my own family.**

"No big surprise there, I mean you may be weird, but have your kind side." Gundam 09 said.

Rias glare at him. "And what do you mean by weird?"

"Not telling."

 **That aside something piqued my interest these days.**

 **That interest is no other then the man sitting beside me - Hakuno Kishinami.**

Rias looked surprise when she hear that. "I don't know this guy, do you Sona?"

Sona shake her head. "No, there is no one by that name at school, he must be part of that world."

Akeno lick her lips when she see him. "Are, he looks hot."

Rias ignored her queen sexual words and stare at the t.v., wonder what made him got her interest.

 **A transfer student. A enigma to be exact.**

 **If I would describe him, he's a silent, cool type of a guy.**

 **With piercing eyes, it made every girl in the entire school swoon over him.**

 **Much to every male's loathing.**

"DAME IT, ANOTHER PRETTY BOY." Issei yells.

"WHY MUST MORE PRETTY BOYS KEEP COMING TO THIS SCHOOL." Saji argue.

Koneko looked at them. "Because you are perverts."

Rossweisse stare at them. "That reminds me, you two need to do extra homework.

They both fell to despair.

 **Even my [Queen] Akeno would lick her sultry lips everytime she would stare at him.**

 **As if she wanted to devour the man in her sadistic fantasies.**

 **Which bother me to a cretain degree.**

"Are, do you think such thing to me all the time Rias."

"Yes Akeno, I do."

 **My best friend, Sona Sitri finds Hakuno a rare find.**

Sona put her hand on her chin. "A rare find, he must be something great to catch my eyes."

Rias look at Sona. "Yeah, well if he is, he going to be mine."

Sona looked at Rias with a smile. "Will see Rias."

 **I could tell that she wanted him in her peerage. That flicking Glasses habit of hers tells me so.**

 **Sorry, Sona, But I will claim him!**

Xenovia lookes at Sona. "You flick your glasses everytime you find a rare person Kaicho?"

Sona flicks her glasses. "Yes, I do that sometimes."

 **Ever since this man entered Kuoh, I could feel something odd about him.**

 **It was like I am staring at someone who probably possessed a Sacred Gear.**

 **IF that happens to be turn, I sure am Lucky!**

 **But there's one problem.**

 **"Good morning, Hakuno-Kun~!**

 **"..."**

 **He's always avoiding me!**

"WHAT, HE AVOIDING BUCHO!? Issei shouted.

Rias is shock by this, someone is avoiding her!

Sona looked in curious, someone avoiding Rias is new, what could this mean.

Tsubaki is hoping her other self and other Sona is working on a plan to recruit him.

 **Every time I tried to make a conversation with him, he would always turn his head away from me.**

 **One time when I wave at him at the hallway, he made a complete 180 turn from me as if he saw a monster and walked away from me undeterred.**

Koneko keeps staring at the t.v. "... He really not wanting to see you."

Rias just ignored her [Rook] comment, and want to know why Hakuno is avoiding her.

 **It's so frustrating!**

 **Is there something on my face that he finds odd?**

 **Maybe he could sense that I'm not human. Is he aware I'm a Devil?**

 **If that's true then he is a rare item!**

Sona flick her glasses. "That is possible, he must be a magician if that true."

Rias looked at the scren with interest, he must be a rare item if it true.

"Nope." Gundam 09 said. "He something else, and no spoilers."

Everyone keep watching the t.v.

 **I need him in my peerage!**

 **Yes I'm desperate. Desperate to gained my wings from the clutches that my parents decide for me upon birth.**

 **Arranged Marriage.**

Rias growled when she hears that. "Great, this again, well I'm glad it over."

Issei nod. "Yup, fried chicken isn't going to bother you again."

Sona smiles, feeling happy that Rias, knowing that man isn't going to marry her.

 **Though I don't hate the idea itself, I find it disturbing that I would be sealing my fate with that man.**

 **Riser Phenex**

 **Ugh! Remembering just his name give me a headache.**

"I don't know him, but you really hate him don't you bucho." Gasper assume.

"You bet I do hate, I'm just glad I don't need to see him again." Rias said.

 **He's not the man that I'm looking forward to marry. I have the right to chose the man whom I would give my life to.**

 **I don't get it why my family always pressured me on this matters.**

 **Thought I understand that their intentions are to keep the pure Devil blood untainted.**

 **But with the expense of their daughter's happiness? That unfair and so...**

 _ **Wrong.**_

 **I will prove to them that I'm not some bargaining chip or a tool to preserved pure blooded Devil.  
**

"I see your determination is great as ever Rias." Sona said to her.

"You got that right, my other self will show them that I get a say in this."

 **After school I followed my target walking inside the woods-**

 **I need to make sure that he's worthy joining my peerage.**

Sona glares at Rias. "That is stalking Rias."

Rias glares at her. "It's not, I just making sure he worthy."

"Still stalking."

"Are, it like your in love Rias." Akeno teases Rias.

"I'm not!"

 **Concealing my presence as much as I can, I walked slowly tree to tree within a safe distance.**

 **Hakuno-Kun stopped as he pulled his bag on the ground, right beside his feet.**

 **Hmm? Why did he stopped? Could it be that he found out I was tailing him?**

 **"Come Out. I know your there."**

Everyone is shocked by this,he know she is there.

Akneo licks her lips. "Are, he must be a rare find to sense her."

Sona through other wise. Something is not right.

 **Well, talk about my luck. Maybe I should reveal myself to him.**

 **Sudden shivers came down to my spine like electricity.**

 **What was that?**

 **BZZZ**

 **Five black orbs appeared out of nowhere yet I could not sense anything from them.**

Everyone is shocked by the black orbs appears, Rias could not sense them. "what are they?"

Sona looks with worry. "Whatever these things are, it not something we seen were we from."

"Yup, this another thing that different." Gundam 09 confirmed.

 **Are those demonic energy balls?**

 **From those black orbs creatures that I have never seen before materialized, surrounding Hakuno.**

 **SHUN**

 **From his hand, a red blade emerged.**

 **It was so elegant! The curvy features it displayed made an impression that it was some sort of imperial regalia.**

 **The scarlet colored sword remembered me of my hair, which made my heart flatter in excitement.**

 **I ogled at it outstanding design with a devilish smile on my face, I was right all along.**

 **My Hakuno-Kun is a Sacred Gear user!**

Kiba had other thought. "Bucho, I don't think that a Sacred Gear."

"What makes you say that Kiba." Rias questioned

"Well, for some reason I keep getting a feeling that sword is connected to that golden theater that was destroy by fire in Rome."

Sona looked at Kiba thinking about what he said, is that sword connected to Emperor Nero somehow?

 **That's were I realized something's wrong in this picture...**

 **He was in danger!**

 **Oh no! My poor Hakuno-Kun! This is bad I need to help him.**

"Rias, he summon a sword, I don't think he is in danger." Sona pointed out.

"Be quiet Sona, I'm just worried." Rias said.

Gasper pecks out of his box. "I sure hope sempai will be alright."

Issei looks at him. "Don't call someone who isn't even real in our world sempai."

"...Your just jealousy of him." Koneko said.

Issei fell even further in despair.

"Sempai really is in dangers, of God please protect sempai from them." Asia prayed, but gave her and every devil a headache.

 **Making my presence know, I quickly cast my [Power of Destruction].**

 **Pointing my finger, I mentally fired the trigger only for my power to dissipate...**

"Dissipate, what going on Rias." Sona questioned

"I don't know, it never happen before." Rias answer

Gundam 09 is sweating know full well what going to happen.

 **...Eh? What did just happen?**

 **DON**

 **Pain began to surged all over my body. Looking down, five sharped things cover in black shade pierced my body.**

Everyone is shocked by this, expect Gundam 09 for obvious reasons.

"BUNCHO!" Issei shouted.

"RIAS!" Sona joined in the shouting.

Rias is so shock she can't even move.

 **My legs, my arm, my chest... They are all have been marred. As the black shade edges disappeared, all that was left were nothing but holes.**

 **So much for a High Class Devil, I didn't feel the attack approaching me. I coughed out blood as my chest and lungs shrunk like it was being compressed with a strong forced.**

 **THUD**

 **My head got dizzy as I slumped on the ground. But I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.**

Asia is looking scared at all this, she was standing up with the support of Xenovia.

Rossweisse looking horror at what is happen to her student.

Rias felt like turning off the t.v., but something in her mind tell her no, but see decide not to look at the screen.

 **Trying my best, I gather my magic in healing my wounds. It wasn't enough as my strength were being sucked from me.**

 **I never felt so Hopeless in my entire life.**

 **Is this the feeling when death marched on your doorstep? It this how everyone in peerage felt before I reincarnated them?**

Isse, Asia, Kiba, and Gasper remember that feeling, but did not want to remember it.

 **I don't want this. I hate this kind of feeling!**

 **But then my Senses are getting numb.**

 **Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?**

 **But maybe this is better then marrying that Phenex guy.**

 **It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...**

 **"Gremory-San!? Carp, hang in there!"**

Rias looked at the screen when he heard his voice.

Sona is still feeling the fear of losing Rias, but is wonder what he is going to do.

 **Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and he is talks to me.**

 **I can tell who it is just by his voice.**

 **"Damn... To think that they got the Gremory heiress... Curses!"**

Rias,still feeling fear, is shock at that he know her true self.

Sona is surprise that he know who Rias really is.

 **So he know about my true identity,huh... interesting.**

 **...But I'm sorry Hakuno-Kun through I wanted to know you more better, It looks like my time is up...**

 **"I'm sorry Gremory-San. I don't want to do this but... I have no choice. From now, you will live for me."**

 **Before I lose consciousness, I saw a white field by the seaside in front of me.**

The t.v. turn off and it was all over, of course what they heard last is shocking to some, and confuse for others.

Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Kiba, Koenko, and Rossweisse are shock and know what is going to happen, while the other were confuse. Of course Rias is in disbelief and is keeping the saying this word over again.

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT!?"

Sona could not believe this, this would not end well for Haruno

Issei still did not get it and Gundam 09. "What is going on?"

Gundam 09 close his hand to a fist and said it in a evil way like the Master of Masters in Kingdom Hearts X Back Cover. "You'll see."

Now everyone is wondering what happen to Rias, and what is going on in this story.

* * *

 **Hey guys so how is the first chapter great,I just know it it great. Any who I'll work on the next chapters soon,in the mean time how ever,please wait.**

 **And it you guys got some Idea,please do tell me.**


	2. Reading Crimson Haired Servant

**Hey guys I'm back, I hope things are okay with my fanfiction, I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **With that out of the way on with the story.**

* * *

Ever since the first episode, Rias as been pacing back and forth, keeping saying the same words over and over again.

"This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real."

Issei is worried about her, she been at it for hours. "Bucho, are you okay."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

Her shouting is a surprise to her peerage, she is really in a bad, and worried mood.

Sona flick her glasses. "For now, let's jest watch the next episode."

Rias calm down, and listen to Sona suggestion. She glare at Gundam 09 for not telling her the reason, and got the remote and turn on the next episode.

 **Chapter 1: -Crimson Haired Servant-**

 **Part 1**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

 **Ever since I entered this world, I was looking forward to live peacefully and have a wonderful life.**

"Eh, he from another world!?" Issei is surprise by this.

Sona looked surprise by this, a rare find from another world, her other self really know what she see in him.

Gasper is awe by this, a persona from another world, just like in anime and video games.

 **Since I become a teenager again after coming here, I didn't have any choice but to enroll myself in a high school institution to gain some academic prospects and excellence.**

 **In order to masked myself as an out-worlder, blending and adapting to this world's rules and logic was a common approach. It was fun though I realized that their current level of technology is way far behind from the Moon Cell World.**

Asia is confuse by this. "Moon Cell World, what that mister Gundam 09.

Gundam 09 put a hand on his chin. "Hmm I don't know... Okay, since this is not from your world I'll tell yea, the Moon Cell World in his world is a massive collection of photonic crystals within the moon that comprises a giant supercomputer of sorts. This great mineral vein is located within an extremely large hole comparable to a several-kilometer-wide crack boring through the moon itself. The diameter of the crystals themselves reaches up to thirty kilometers. It seems that, apart from its surface portions, the moon itself is made up of these photonic crystals.

Sona is impress by this, a moon that is like a supercomputer is really somthing.

 **First and foremost I recently found out about the supernatural side of this world, the 'weird' side as I called it. From the day of such discovery, I try not to associate myself with the people involved in the supernatural aspect.**

 **Which happens not to be the case.**

 **The stigma that ruined the world where I came from have already silently invaded this universe. No factions have ever realized of this, except for me.**

Sona remembers that information. "So that what they are called, the stigma."

"Yeah, I don't really know what they are to, so I'm just going to wait." Gundam 09 confessed.

 **At first, I try to avoid them but seeing their rapid growth in numbers I decided to hunt for them.**

 **Every night after school, I would go on a hunting mission. Night by night I would fought against the stigma solo. This world have so many problems currently at hand so I took it to myself to eliminate the unknown variables away from the supernatural side's eye.**

"... Sempai is risky his life for us." Koneko said with a bit of kindness

Gasper is really happy that his sempai is making sure everyone is okay.

Rossweisse had a look of pride on her face, she not approval of a student fighting without any help, but she is glad he is doing everything to keep them safe.

 **All was going well.**

 **Until I found her.**

 **Rias Gremory.**

 **One of the Great Ladies of Kuoh and the sister of Lucifer is currently sleeping in my bed.**

Issei glare in anger, he really did not like that pretty boy at all.

Rias figured that is was time, that what her relationship with Hakuno will be like.

 **Pinching my nose, my mind was going haywire while trying to come up with a solution to the problem that I created.**

 **I, Hakuno Kishinami, resurrected the heiress and princess of the Gremory clan as my servant.**

"...WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." Issei shouts in disbelief.

Aisa is really shock by this. " Buncho is a servant like us now!?"

Saji is not believe this, a human made a devil his servant!?

Gasper is really confuse by this. "Does that mean Bucho has to do contract as well?"

Xenovia is really impress by this, he must be strong in order to do that, she wonder if her other self will pick him for babies instead of Issei.

 **It's cool wasn't it?**

 **Hell, I tell you that its NOT!**

 **How should I explain this to them, to the Underworld no rather to her family and to her especially? I could feel my soul right now being roasted from the fires of Hell imagining their reactions.**

 **Imagine, a human having a Devil servant, a Devil Princess to be exact.**

 **Yup, her brother would not surely like this.**

"You got that right, my brother mite break down at first, but get ready for a world of hurt." Rias said, thinking what might happen if her brother know about what happen to her.

 **Aw man, I just signed an unwanted Death Flag. May your soul rest in peace, me.**

 **Haa...**

 **I spend the whole night trying to make a wise plan regarding this odd situation.**

 **But regardless I save a life.**

Sona then though of what he said and figured it out. "I see now, I think he was more focus on saving you then turning you into his servant Rias."

Rias look at Sona and Turn back to the t.v. She guess she should thank him for saving her.

Tsubaki could not help but think about what happen, how did he turn Rias into his servant, still she shiver at the idea if Sona ever became his servant, because her sister mite not like it.

 **Closing the door of my bedroom, I headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.**

 **Part 2**

 **-Rias' POV-**

 **"... ...Umm."**

 **Rubbing my eyes, I found myself lying in a comfy bed. How did I get in here in the first place?**

 **If I remember correctly I was following Hakuno...**

 **Then it hit me.**

 **"Hakuno-kun!"**

 **I yelled to no one. Images from the scene before I fell unconscious came flashing in my mind.**

 **Unidentified creatures that I never seen... Hakuno wielding a red sword... My body being pierced by five black blade-like things...**

"It look like your feeling better now Rias, but I can't help but wonder what you mite be thinking when you realize your on someone bed." Akeno tease.

"Be quiet Akeno, I don't need your sexual treatment right now."

 **I checked my body for any signs of damage. Though there were some holes left in my clothes, there were no signs of open wounds or anything.**

 **As if I was healed.**

 **That aside where am I? This is not my room that I'm certain. Even its not appropriate to meddle someone's belongings, I did so anyway.**

 **After some rigid inspection, I found out that I'm in a boy's room. The sets of boxer shorts in the drawers confirms that.**

Issei is still jealousy of him at what happening right know.

Sona felt a bit worried for Rias, once she realize what happen to her, things will not end well.

 **Now that I think about it...**

 **—!**

 **I quickly placed a hand between my legs while biting my lip.**

 **There were no signs of blood on the bed sheet and I double checked my panties for a couple of minutes.**

 **...Phew, I thought I was violated by someone I don't know when I was unconscious.**

Rias felt relive after hearing that, she did not want that happening to her.

 **... ... ... ... ?**

 **Odd, somehow I felt my body had undergone a change that I wasn't aware of.**

 **It feels the same yet... different.**

 **Strange.**

"It seem your noticing the changes in your body Rias." Sona confirm.

"Yeah but I can't help wonder what those changes are." Rias confess

 **Part 3**

 **"Oh, you're awake."**

 **I gulped at the sight behold to me.**

 **During the walk inside the house, I felt an odd energy coming from the dining room.**

 **My body started walking as if I was being drawn into something mysterious and powerful.**

Rias is really starting to not like this one bit, but she can't help but wonder what is going to happing.

 **Something that I cannot ignore nor deny. Its like it was pulling me towards it.**

 **As I approached the area in question, I saw him. A familiar face, a familiar scent.**

 **The man was no other than Hakuno Kishinami, wearing a pink apron and a matching color headband on his head.**

Issei and Saji stare at disbelief, a male, wearing a pink apron, this is down right crazy.

Koneko could not help but wonder what her sempai is making, she is drooling at the through of what his food will taste like.

 **He was a new transfer student to Kuoh Academy and a classmate of mine. A 3rd year to be precise.**

 **I find him interesting and cute to a certain degree.**

 **But now looking at him, something inside me changed.**

 **Rather the way I looked at him changed.**

 **Handsome.**

 **So handsome that it made my cheeks burn. So handsome that I want to ravished his lips with mine. So handsome that I want him to embrace me tightly...**

Everyone is wonder the same thing. "What the-"

Sona trying to figure out what is going on, Rias is acting like a animal in heat.

Rias is staring at disbelief. "Why am I thinking like this?"

Issei is crying in the corner, he really hate that guy now.

Koneko could not help but find something off, even if a t.v., she could smell a bit of Yokai energy in Rias, it felt like a nine tails.

 **Huh? Huh... Huh!?**

 **Why am I thinking of indecent thoughts out in the open!? It's like I'm a woman in heat when I know that I'm not fertile this month. Something is wrong with me.**

 **But then again looking at Hakuno-kun in that attire,**

 **I feel as if my heart is being grabbed by him.**

 **What is this feeling? It's that feeling you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing in front of you...**

Rias peerage know that feeling quite well, it the same for them to Rias.

 **It's that feeling you get when you looked at the person whom you like...**

 **THUMP**

 **W-Wha- Why is that my heart started to beat faster? There's no way that I'm attracted to him, right?**

 **He narrows his maroon eyes and it seems like he is smiling.**

 **THUMP, THUMP**

 **...Eh?**

 **It can't be. I don't have any connection to him.**

"I'm not surprise you say that, still, this is not like you at all." Sona said

"Yeah, what did he do to me?" Rias asking herself.

 **How is this possible? Why am I getting flustered just by looking at him?**

 **Then, I suddenly remember something before I fell unconscious.**

 **At the end of that scene, there was a person with brown hair who spoke to me.**

 **The person who seems to be gentle, but also cold.**

 **It resembled how a servant would feel towards his or her king like how my peerage felt about me in a certain ways.**

Her peerage understand her, it felt like that when they first met her.

 **That can't be right. Right?**

 **"H-Hakuno-kun..."**

 **Now that I came face to face with him, I can't help it but say it.**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Why are you avoiding me this whole time!"**

 **I said it while trying my best to put down my flared face.**

 **"..."**

 **Silent treatment again. His eyes still darted on me then an instant averted his eyes to the left.**

 **—!**

 **A tiny hue of red tint emerged from his face!?**

"I KNEW IT, HE IS LIKE US MEN, HE JUST DOESN'T SHOW IT." Issei shouted, realize what going on.

Sona though other wise, something must have happen for him to act this way.

 **Did I saw that right? I see so that's how is it, huh. Fufufu, looks like I found something about you Hakuno-kun~.**

 **"Umm... How is your body, Gremory-san?"**

 **Hakuno-kun asked me.**

 **So he's aware what happened to me. He gestured to me to sit and eat which I comply.**

 **"I'm fine. Thanks for the food~!"**

 **I dug myself with the omelette that he cooked. Hmm~ it tastes good!**

Now Koneko really wanted to taste his food if it is good as Rias other self said.

 **"I never know that Hakuno-kun knows how to cook."**

 **I said that with a devilish smile and a tiny hint of sultriness. I don't know why but I wanted to tease him so badly.**

Rias is really confuse, why does she want to tease him, and why is she feeling this way?

 **"Well if you are leaving alone, you should know something like this basic chore at least."**

 **"Hoh, so you're living by yourself I see."**

 **He nodded as he eat. Fufu, this is quite a nice information that I could use. With this I could come here and try to join him in my peerage.**

Sona sigh, Rias will do anything to have someone in her peerage, really can't she just ask for once.

 **I'm sorry for this coming days Hakuno-kun but I hope that you can endure it. I wanted you so bad that you alongside my cute [Pawn] Ise can help me to break the chains that bind me since birth.**

 **As he was eating, I saw something from his hand. An ensemble that I could not recognize.**

 **"Hakuno-kun, what's that on your hand?"**

 **I ask as I point my chopsticks on his left hand.**

 **"It's a proof of that a contract between you and me has been made."**

Sona looked at the mark, it may look like a tattoo, but she can tell that it has magic on it.

 **Contract? So Hakuno-kun is a magician eh? I couldn't help myself but to giggle in excitement.**

 **Wait? A contract between me and him? I don't recall forming a contract with him to the best of my knowledge.**

 **"I am Hakuno Kishinami. I am a Reclaimer."**

 **—Reclaimer?**

Sona knew what he ment, he must be trying to reclaim his world from those black things.

 **Huh? What's that?**

 **"And I'm your Master. Nice to meet you, Rias Gremory."**

 **Did I hear that right? I'm not really sure... but his look tells me its not a lie.**

 **Part 4**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

 **Morning walk to school.**

 **I'm walking towards school, but I'm having a hard time because of the way other students are looking at me.**

 **That can't be helped.**

 **Next to me is our school's idol, Gremory-san.**

 **And I am walking beside her while holding her arm. In truth I was supporting her.**

 **I can't blamed her after what she just heard from me.**

Rias sigh at hearing that, it not like she hated him, but could he have not found a way to save her, without being his servant.

 **That aside...**

 **"Why is he locking his arms with her..."**

 **"Why is a bastard like him next to Rias-oneesama..."**

 **"Could it be that they are in a relationship?"**

 **"No way!"**

 **"Die bastard!"**

Sona is not surprise by this, she really need to hire a guard to calm the crowed down.

 **I can hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction.**

 **There are some students who fainted because of the shock.**

 **The truth is I don't understand why they would such a reactions. Is there a law that states that I cannot walked next to her!?**

 **Only a lame and an idiotic statesmen would passed such bill like that.**

Sona agree with him on that, who be stupid enough to do that?

Rias is still feeling a bit worried about this, she can't help but wonder what might happen.

 **We walk towards our classroom, and I walked her to her seat.**

 **"Come to the Occult Research Club. Let's talk about this predicament of mine later."**

 **She says that while smiling. Yet her eyes were not.**

 **I'm not quite sure, but I have a bad feeling regarding with the tone of her voice.**

 **It was dark and murky.**

Sona and Rias's peerage know what that mean, if she want to do something now, she will do it.

 **When I sat down, everyone stares at me.**

 **Well, that's be normal, since I was with their Rias-oneesama.**

 **TAP!**

 **Someone tap my shoulder from behind. When I turned around, Akeno Himejima is standing there. The way she smiles creeps the life out of me.**

"Are, what so creepy about my smile, if fine isn't it." Akeno said with one of her smile.

The other just back away for her for reason you don't need to know.

 **Sometimes I wonder if this woman wanted to skin me or something... I don't know.**

 **And I don't want to find out.**

 **"Ara, looks like someone is getting close with our Buchou here."**

 **Akeno says while winking. From her expression, I can guess what she want to say or want to point out.**

Rias sigh with Akeno tease, she really like to make thing more complicated.

 **"Until yesterday, you were trying your best to avoid her. What change? "**

 **"It's not like that Akeno, right Hakuno-kun?"**

 **Unlike Akeno who was certainly teasing me, Rias was totally in denial while waving her hands rapidly yet her blue green eyes says something entirely different. Both of you are scaring me.**

 **But no worries, I should resort to my tactic.**

 **"..."**

 **I hope that I'm not getting barbecued later on.**

"Will see Hakuno-Kun." Rias said with a bit of a scary tone.

Akeno just smile at the idea.

 **Part 5**

 **After school.**

 **I followed Rias and Akeno, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building.**

 **In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.**

 **Apparently according to my intelligence it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".**

Sona rubs her eyes when she hears this, who even started that in the first place?

 **The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.**

 **It's old, but it isn't that bad.**

 **"We're here"**

 **Akeno says.**

 **Wait?**

 **Well this place is appropriate for something that support some high covert operations.**

 **But this place gives me some eerie vibes.**

 **It's getting even more mysterious.**

Sona could not blame him, Rias approach is always scary and mysterious.

 **We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.**

 **Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.**

 **When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.**

 **So they must be cleaning this building quite often.**

"That right, we all ways make sure it is clean and spotless." Rias said.

"Are, you just don't like bugs coming in Rias." Akeno tease.

"Urusai." Rias giving Akeno the stink eye.

 **While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Gremory-san and Himejima-san stops in front of a particular classroom.**

 **I wasn't shocked by the sign on the door that read—**

 **[Occult Research Club]**

Everyone keep thinking about what mite happen after this, and yet it still feel werid to them that Rias is a servant.

 **Just reading that name makes me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird.**

 **But if I think it carefully about** ** _what_** **Gremory-san is, I think this place is suitable for a base of operations...**

 **Himejima-san opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow her into the room.**

 **"Please wait here."**

 **Both girls gestured me to sit on one of the sofa.**

 **Looks like this place is good.**

Rias smile when she hears that, at least someone like her work.

 **There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.**

 **The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs.**

 **And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room.**

 **It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room.**

 **I can feel something creepy and weird from it.**

Issei remember that feeling when he first entered the room, it was so creepy and weird.

 **There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.**

 **Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build…**

By then everyone knew who it is, and Koneko wish he did not mention her small build.

 **I know her. I know that girl!**

 **That's the girl from 1st year, Koneko Toujou.**

 **She's from 1st year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body!**

 **She's quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being cute.**

 **She is eating youkan quietly. She always has a sleepy expression.**

 **If I remember correctly, she is said to be "very" emotionless.**

Koneko could not help but wonder what he ment by "very".

 **On the other side were a boy and a girl.**

 **I know him. He's popular in a very different kind of way.**

 **Issei Hyoudou, a 2nd year and a proud member of the 'Perverted Trio'.**

 **What can I say? His the person whom I currently know taking his perversion to the next level.**

 **I don't know about the blonde girl sitting beside him. It's my first time seeing her to be honest.**

Asia is sad by not knowing Hakuno yet, but she think that she mite know him better.

 **Next standing beside behind them was the Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba.**

 **A 2nd year and the most popular guy in the entire school.**

 **Just by looking at him, I could tell that his very proficient with swords. But to what certain degree, that I need to test him myself some other time.**

Kiba is now wondering if Hakuno could spar with him, he want to see his skills with a sword.

 **"This is Hakuno Kishinami."**

 **Next Himejima-san introduces them to me. The four bow their heads in unison**

 **"Ah, nice to meet you senpai."**

 **"M-my name is Asia Argento. Nice to meet you!"**

 **"Nice to meet you, Kishinami-senpai."**

 **I also bow my head. But something peculiar happened.**

 **"You handsome!"**

 **Issei Hyoudou glared at me with some jealousy.**

 **Hmm. Maybe it was the commotion earlier. Whatever.**

Rias sigh, knowing full well why Issei did that, she really need to help him out with his personalty.

 **As I hovered my orbs, I saw something that was kind out of a picture here.**

 **Then I realise there is a shower curtain at the back of the room.**

 **Huh!? A shower!?**

 **This classroom comes with a shower!?**

 **What kind of gimmick is this? Rather what kind of club does have a shower?**

 **Do Shower Club exists? That doesn't sound right...**

"Yes, I agree to that, Rias take that shower out of there at one." Sona demanded.

"Make me." Rias said

Lighting flash in there eyes, as the other back away from them.

 **After Gremory-san confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.**

 **"Looks like everyone is here."**

 **"So Buchou, is Kishinami-senpai gonna join the club?"**

 **The blonde girl named Asia asks while looking at me.**

 **"Actually, I and Hakuno-kun have something important to tell you all."**

 **Gremory-san face become flustered as she moved her fingers. I think that she's embarrassed in her situation. Even if she wanted to hide it, sooner or later everyone will find out about our connection.**

Rias still looked a bit worried at what mite happen, what will they think of her now?

 **Though with her humble if I may say, declaration all eyes of her peerage dawned on me.**

 **"Oh my... does this mean that you and Buchou have... I never thought that you are that kind of a person, Hakuno-kun."**

 **Himejima-san says while covering her mouth with her hand, faking an expression of shock. This woman is really teasing me to her delight.**

"Must you always do this Akeno." Rias said

"Are what do you mean Rias?" Akeno said with a smile.

 **"You... You..."**

 **"...Lecher..."**

 **Great now the pervert is greeting his teeth at me and the school mascot sees me as a lecherous bastard. Good work Himejima-san for putting me in such a tough position. Maybe I should clear this misunderstanding before it became a big mess.**

 **"Actually I-"**

 **"I am his servant."**

 **Gremory-san cut me off before I can explain in full detail.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"WHAT!"**

Rias sigh, knowing full well that would happen.

 **I facepalmed at their reactions.**

 **Part 6**

 **"So Buchou got killed and in order to save her you resurrected her as your servant?"**

 **I nodded silently at Kiba as I sipped some tea that Himejima-san had prepared.**

 **"And you said you're completely human?"**

 **I nodded again.**

Sona still could not believe a human made a devil into his peerage, what did he use to do it?

 **Everyone was silent except for some random guy who cried with comical tears at the corner for some reasons that I'm not aware of.**

 **"This is a lot to take in..."**

 **"Yeah..."**

 **"Why!? Oh, why!? Why that guy is so lucky!?"**

 **...Okay. I'll ignore that idiot for awhile.**

Issei grinds his teeth just for hearing him say that.

Tsubaki, she just kept staring at Hakuno without her eyes off him, a blush appear on her face.

 **"I'm sorry, Gremory-san. If only there's an alternative way to save you, I would."**

 **I apologize as I bow my head.**

 **Actually I could heal her physical injuries using my abilities but the damage was so huge. The truth is there is no other way to save her from death since the stigmas have the ability to corrode a person's soul until none of it is left.**

 **And the other reason is that I don't want another Great War being waged while I'm still in this world.**

Sona made a note on that, and hope that Hakuno tells her other self about them. Still she was glad that her friend lived and a Great War was not stared.

 **"Don't be. Thanks to you that I have a second chance to live my life along my peerage. For that I'm grateful... M-Master."**

 **Gremory-san says the last part reluctantly. Her cheeks were slightly tinted with red. That reaction give her peerage a slight shock.**

 **But then again, that statement only fueled someone's jealousy and envy.**

 **"Damn you lucky bastard! Why is the world so cruel to me!?"**

Surprisingly both Issei said that, and both Koneko said the same thing.

 **"...It's because you're a pervert."**

Gundam 09 Laugh at this "Echo."

 **You only put more salt on his wound, Koneko.**

 **"By the way if you're human then what kind of piece did you use to revive Buchou?"**

 **With that question, all eyes were on me. Gremory-san also happens to be interested.**

 **"I use this."**

 **I materialized a rectangular shaped stiff paper in front of them.**

 **"A card?"**

Everyone stare at the card intensely, so this is what Hakuno use in order to save Rias.

 **"Yes. While you Devils use [Evil Pieces] that resembled like chess pieces to reincarnate humans into your own kind, I use this card called [Class Cards] that are divided into ten classes. The strengths, talents, and skills of the being to be ressurected plays a large role in determining on what class card will be used for reincarnation."**

Sona could not help but wonder what would Ajuka and Azared will make of this, how do Hakuno made them?

 **"So then Hakuno-kun what class am I?"**

 **I looked at her with a smile, which caused her to blush.**

 **"You're a Caster, Rias Gremory-san."**

 **With my actions, I just introduce these people into a much larger world than their own.**

The t.v. turn off after that.

Rias could not help but remember her other self view about Hakuno, and she agree with it, she blush when thinking about it, still she think her other self will still have disbelief about this servant thing.

And so everyone decide to rest after that.

* * *

 **I finally done with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any personal question please tell me.  
**

 **I got to got to bed right now to until tomorrow, see yea.**


	3. Reading Crimson Haired Servant II

**Hey guys,I hope this next chapter is hope to your liking, you know I got to thank reading stories, they help inspired me to make this story, so for all reading stories writers, thank you.**

* * *

Everyone is getting in there seats to watch the next episode. Rias is stilling feeling a bit nervous, after everything that happen, who wouldn't.

Sona is still interested in the [Class Card] system he use on Rias. She also think that it the reason why Rias personalty change.

Aisa got the t.v. remote and press play.

 **Chapter 2: - Crimson Haired Servant II -**

 **Part 1**

 **-Rias' POV-**

 **"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

 **It's midnight and I'm flaring up my demonic energy in full throttle.**

 **The reason is simple.**

 **I'm upset about my current situation and with myself.**

Sona understand, she would be upset to if she was force to be a servant as well.

 **True that I'm very grateful at Hakuno-kun for reviving me back from the dead... But the notion of me being his servant doesn't sit with me well.**

 **The pride of a Devil which is part of me hated the idea itself.**

 **Now I'm stuck in two situations where my freedom and choice is in the hands of two people—**

 **Riser Phenex and Hakuno Kishinami.**

Rias sigh, honestly, she like it better with Hakuno then with Riser.

 **Fuuu!**

 **"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

 **The surrounding air began to heat up more as I release a more powerful demonic energy in the open.**

 **Thinking about that bastard just make my anger reach to a higher level.**

 **Now thinking about Hakuno-kun...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **... ...**

 **...**

 **Agh! I just can't do it!**

Rias is confuse, what can't she do?

 **Why is that every time I think about that guy my anger for him began to subside and dissipate? And why is that mentioning only his name make me flustered all of a sudden?**

Everyone is confuse by this, is this the effect on the [Class Card], or is it something else?

 **I-I don't understand why I am reacting to him like this.**

 **When he entered Kuoh I only took interest at him because of the thought that he is a Sacred Gear user and the way how he try to ignore me or avoid me everyday.**

 **I only see him as an average type of a guy but recently, I see him as a handsome fellow that made my feet sweep off the ground.**

Issei drops his head in despair when he hears that, while Rias blushes at what her other self said.

 **—!**

 **No... This can't be real.**

 **There is no way that this is real.**

 **SLAP**

 **I tried to slap my way out this delusion but the stinging feeling from my cheeks tells me otherwise. The various feelings—euphoric, giddy, nervous, exhausted and confused—or combination of all of these emotions are still running amok within my chest.**

Issei sit at the corner, knowing full well what that feeling is.

 **I know** ** _what_** **this feeling is from reading some romance flicks and Japanese related media. The word is already at the tip of my tongue but I refused to say it, to believe that I'm falling for it.**

Issei fells further in despair, now thinking his other self has no chance for his world Rias. Asia is trying to cheer Issei up, while Koneko just looks at him with a stink eye.

 **The upcoming engagement party only give me more headache.**

 **And recently I've been dreaming some weird stuff that embarrass the hell out of me. The dream was about me walking down the aisle and getting married. What surprised me is that the man waiting for me at the altar was no other than Hakuno Kishinami.**

When they saw Hakuno in a weeding suit, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Xenovia, could not help but blush.

He look so perfect in that, his handsome face, his smoothed skin, his gentle eye and smile, he is so perfect.

Saji join Issei in the corner, having a good idea what might happen if Sona ever see him like that.

 **On top of that, I also dream how I eagerly embraced the idea of being a good wife.**

 **Thinking about that, the happy face that I portrayed in those dreams somehow scared me. Am I that desperate to be a wife?**

 **Come on Rias try to ignore the jittery feeling in your belly or the sweat on your palms just for a second and try to think.**

 **Ever since I got resurrected I've been acting weird. It has something to do with that. Right that's the only explanation.**

Everyone agree with the other Rias, now they can get answer from him.

 **I need to get to the bottom of this. I need to speak with him.**

 **... ... ...**

 **No! Not again! Why is that my face flared up every time I think of him!?**

 **Part 2**

 **On the next day, after school.**

 **I went to the rooftop of the school building. Earlier I invited Hakuno-kun for a private chat. There are so many things that I wanted to confirm to him regarding this... servant thing.**

"Ah the rooftop, where anything can happen." Gundam 09 said. "You know, I don't ever understand why people use the roof to solve problems, maybe it the only quiet place where no one can bother you, and just relax."

Issei kinda got a idea of what he said, some people just not want to other to know there secrets, of course he use the roof for different reasons.

Koneko saw his face and know what he is thinking. "...Pervert."

 **Though he explained to me and my peerage about my position in his err... peerage, he left me with so many unanswered questions.**

 **Speaking of the culprit, he walked towards me while scratching the back of his head with his left hand.**

 **"I demand some answers! And I wanted it now!"**

 **I blurted out at him, releasing a slight amount of demonic energy and he just looked at me with his owlish eyes. Seeing his face, I remembered the night where I addressed him with the word Master. Both of my ears started to heat up.**

 **Oh no, not again please! I shook my head several times and mustered every ounce of courage and strength that this confused body has. My blue green orbs stared at his brown ones.**

Sona really wanted to know what is going on, if this happen to everyone one that goes on his peerage, she wanted to know the reason.

"Are, I you sure you don't love him, your describing his yes very well." Akeno tease Rias.

"Uresei!"

 **Not even a second slipped and I totally lost it. I give up. All of my pent up annoyance for him just vanished immediately like a snap of a finger. I never felt so much weak like this before.**

Rias is feeling sad at this, she really did not like to feel weak at all.

Sona, knowing full well Rias hated being weak, try to support her, as Rias accepted her help.

 **This is far worse than the forced arrange marriage that haunted me for several years.**

 **"This is your all fault Hakuno-kun!"**

 **FLOW**

 **I slumped on the floor and covered my reddened face with my hands, tears flowing from my eyes.**

 **"It's all your fault that I'm like this! I don't know what's going on with me and I don't understand myself anymore! It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"**

"And here comes the whining." Gundam 09 joke, while Rias and her peerage glare at him.

 **With that I explode. I wanted to release this anger, this infuriating feeling, this frustration from within me.**

 **FLOW**

 **"You know, I am angry at you even you saved my life. I'm angry because I become your servant and I don't like it every, single, bit! I wanted to blast you away but why is it that every time I look up on your face, unknown and alien feelings began to coat my anger for you? And now I'm having this dream of me being your wife and I don't understand any of this!"**

 **I don't know his reaction and I don't want to look on his face. I wanted to spare myself from the invasive aura that this man had.**

 **"Bond..."**

Everyone is confuse by this. "Bond?"

They looked at Gundam 09 for answers. "Don't know, never really figured it out."

 **I felt someone sat beside me. I turned my head only to see him... with a frown face.**

 **... ... ...Eh? Is this real?**

 **"You feel like that towards me because you are bonded to me as I am to you. In other words we are linked together by our contract. I'm truly sorry, Gremory-san. Because of my actions you have to suffer like this. I'm sorry, I truly am."**

 **Hakuno-kun looked at me in the eye and for some reason I could feel his sincerity and honesty within my heart. It felt like I'm connected with him in a special way, a way that can't be described in mere words or any kind or forms of magic.**

Now Rias felt a little bad at what her other self said, all he did was trying to save her, she hope her other will be sorry.

 **We kept silent for a while. None of us dare to speak. Somehow I felt that his conflicted with all of this as well. He reincarnated me as his servant in order to save me from death's doorstep. Remembering the deed he made, I feel so bad for lashing at him.**

 **"Don't feel so bad about yourself, Gremory-san. You have the right to be angry at me because I turned you into my servant without your consent."**

 **He give me his handkerchief which I hesitantly accept, using it to wipe my tears dry.**

 **How did he know my thoughts?**

 **Oh right, the contract and the bond thingy... but still something doesn't add up.**

"Yeah, I want to now what happening." Issei said.

"I-I-I-It is a bit confusing, why is Buchou acting like this?" Gasper asked.

Tusbaki looked at everyone. "Let's wait a see what happen next, we mite get some answers."

Everyone agree to that and turn back to the t.v.

 **"Then what about—"**

 **"How you were infatuated at me? I don't know but I have a hunch. Believe me. I feel... the same way towards you."**

 **He says that with a shy tone. Hakuno-kun's face are slightly red.**

Issei hold his head in anger, he knew it, he was hiding his truer desire from them!

Rias blush at what he said, he feels the same way as her to him.

 **So he doesn't know the main reason why am I reacting this to him and have a hunch, and he felt the same way towards me and...**

 **Eh!? I gaze at him and he averted his eyes from me. It only give me a blush.**

 **Wait. Does this mean that I wasn't alone suffering this, this kind of thing? My orbs stared at him with a questioning look and he nodded without looking at me.**

 **This. Is. Unbelievable.**

 **Is this the effect of our contract? Our bond? Though I wanted to reject it mentally yet somehow the feelings that began to encapsulate within my own feel so real and genuine. This is Hakuno-kun's feelings, his feelings towards me.**

 **A jittery warm feeling then emerged somewhere.**

Rias kept blushing at what her other said, Sona could not help but want to know what that feeling is, Akeno smile in lust, Tsubaki is trying her best not to blush, but is having a hard time with it, and Xenovia is wonder what her other self baby would be like if she went to him.

 **I faintly slap my cheeks to brushed away that feeling.**

 **"Then about this hunch of yours, can you tell me about it?"**

 **Suddenly Hakuno-kun began to sweat dropped while trying to laugh.**

 **"Haha... well maybe there were some imprints left from the card I used to revive you so..."**

 **Imprints? As in traces of lingering emotions? I narrowed my eyes at him with suspicion.**

"Imprints, That could be a possibility at what is happening to you Rias." Sona said to her.

Rias though about it, it could be possibly that Imprints from someone could cause her change in her personalty.

Rossweisse hope that Rias doesn't do naughty thing in school, it would cause trouble.

 **"Let me explain. You know that I use the [Caster] card to revive you right? In the past the user of that card used to have some kind of affection towards me. She is a kind person, sometimes annoying but in the end, I treasured her with all my heart."**

 **There was a hint of sadness and bitterness on his words. Longing would be the best description for it with a tiny tinge of... pain?**

Everyone figured out what happen, he lost her, and he could not forget her.

 **Well that's a find. Straightforwardly, I inherited this person "will" when I was reincarnated back and this feelings that I have for Hakuno-kun is just a remnant of my predecessor's affection towards him? I don't know how to describe all of this.**

 **But the way how he address this "treasured" person somehow tells me that there is more to it than meets the eye yet why is that I'm feeling insecure with that person?**

Rias wonder who this "treasured" person is, and how she make Hakuno feels this way.

Koneko remember what she sense on Rias, maybe that 'treasured" person is a Yokai.

 **Why is that I feel a needle pricking my heart?**

 **That aside now I know the reason why I am like this...**

 **"Can you do something about it?"**

 **He shook his head.**

Rias is bit sad that he can't do anything about it.

 **"Unfortunately, I can't. By now the card itself is currently merged with your soul forever and there's nothing that I could do about it. Though I can forcefully extract it, you will end up dying in the process and I don't want that."**

 **Sigh, so there's nothing that I can do about it huh.**

 **"So does this mean that starting from today I will stick by your side?"**

 **If my parents and Onii-sama finds about this, I can already see Hakuno-kun being bombarded away from oblivion or blasted to kingdom come. Well that would do good for me but he saved my life. Yes I'm a Devil but I don't do that such kind of things. I'm not an evil person, just manipulative.**

Everyone pretty much agree to that, Rias can be a little... okay a lot of manipulative.

 **"No Gremory-san. Although you are now my servant, I still treat you as person and as an equal. You can do whatever you want for you have your own freedom and free will. Even if we are bonded together with our contract, I'm not that kind of person who will bind you for my personal gains. I'm not like that. If you wish, I could null the contract between us right here and now."**

 **He says that to me with a tiny smile on his face.**

 **Sincerity. Truth. Assurance.**

Rias could not help but see herself in him, he just like her, doesn't see his servant as servants.

 **That's all really there is. Now I know you are truly a good person Hakuno-kun, you surely are.**

 **"But you know, the idea of me being your servant still..."**

 **"I know. To think that you, a sister of Maou as my servant... yup, I completely raised a death flag on myself. But you know, I didn't regret every single bit of it because I save a life, your life and that's what all matters to me."**

 **This person... I want to know him better. I want to understand him better.**

Rias agree with her other self, she want to know him better.

 **"I guess for now, I will play with you as your servant, Goshujin-sama~."**

 **He almost jerked out of from his spot in surprise. Fufufu, that's my revenge for making me your servant Hakuno-kun. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna enjoy teasing you every single day.**

Her peerage have different reaction to what her other self did. Issei fell in despair, Akeno smile, amused at what she said, Koneko gave a blank stare, Aisa is glad that Rias doesn't feel hurt anymore, Kiba is surprise at what she said, Xenovia feel threatened at what she said from some reason, Gasper gaps in shock, and Rossweisse hope nothing bad happen after this.

Sona could not believe at what she just hear, she never though the day would come when Rias said master to someone else, even if it in Japanese.

Rias smiled, know full well that Hakuno is in for a lot of teasing.

 **"You're enjoying this aren't you?"**

 **He says to me with a forceful smile.**

 **"Hmm... Who knows?"**

 **I let out a giggle much to his distress. Now I'm feeling better.**

 **"Umm... so do you want to know more about you being my [Caster]?"**

 **"Well I hope you can enlighten me, Goshujin-sama~."**

 **I reply while leaning my head on his shoulder and I was laughing mentally when his body stiffened a bit.**

Issei is really hating this, while Gundam 09 just laugh at him.

 **"So Gremory-san,"**

 **"Rias..."**

 **"Um, Rias-san."**

 **"Rias."**

 **Fufufu. He's kinda cute when blushing. Don't do that Hakuno-kun or I will tease you more, you know?**

Akeno smiled at this, now she got a partner for teasing.

 **"Okay R-Rias, do you know what being a [Caster] means?"**

 **I shook my head as if to say no. Though I know the meaning of the word itself, still I wanted to hear the explanation himself. Consider it as a punishment.**

Sona sigh, knowing full well why Rias is doing this.

 **"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"**

 **I nodded my head rapidly while embracing tightly his left arm, causing him to stiffened a bit, again.**

 **Sighing in defeat, he begun explaining everything to me that day.**

 **Unknowingly, I accepted my fate as a part of his peerage.**

 **...His first~.**

Issei scream, thinking that is sound like something a woman said to a man when he gives his first time with her.

Koneko look at him with a glare, she really hated him for being a pervert.

 **Part 3**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

 **The next day, after school.**

 **"... ... ..."**

 **Today I'm in the Occult Research Club. From what I can tell, my presence is not welcome here.**

 **There is some tension in the air. All of that are directed towards me.**

 **Well I couldn't blame them.**

 **If you are in there shoes, surely every person would react the same way as them. They're still not very receptive about their beloved Buchou being my [Caster].**

Rias's peerage agree to that, I'm mean, they just find out her master got turn to a servant, who would not be tense at him.

 **I eyed the cup of tea served in front me. Yes I would genuinely and gladly drink this.**

 **But I won't.**

 **Somehow my right and left brain are debating whether to drink it or not knowing who brewed this tea. The person in question, Akeno Himejima, my classmate is standing next to my [Caster].**

 **Yes she is smiling but her eyes is certainly not. The aura around her is definitely the antithesis of her smile. A cold vibe.**

Rias glare at Akeno. "What do you put in that tea?"

"Ara, I don't know, but it must be something to get back at him for making you cry." Akeno suggested

Rias couldn't blame her, Akeno mite just torture someone for making her [King] cry.

 **Yuuto Kiba is standing near Koneko Tojou. Both of them had a wary look at me. Issei Hyoudou on the other hand, have tick marks appearing on his head, his eyes glaring at me while Asia well is still Asia, just with a tensed expression on her face.**

 **Sitting in an armchair behind the main desk is Rias, who had an unpleasant face. I can sense the troubled feelings from the bond. I send my utmost feelings at her through our bond which caused her to look at me with a blush on her face.**

 **But what astound me is that aside from me, another person is present in a figure of a woman dressed like a maid, standing in front of the desk.**

They now what going to happen, they wish they did not have to see this again.

 **Her eyes are conspicuously staring at me with a questioning look.**

 **She is beautiful that I can attest but this woman is also extremely powerful judging from the energy that I'm sensing from her.**

 **"Pardon me Ojou-sama, but I would like to know why is a human in here together with us for this important gathering?"**

 **She asks Rias who only raised her hand.**

 **"It's okay Onee-sama. He is my contracted magician and I'm the one who invited him here in the first place."**

"Nice save other me." Rias said to her other self.

 **"Very well."**

 **The maid who is Grayfia give me a critical look before dismissing me like I'm nothing. Oh well, it doesn't matter. What I'm interested is this important gathering that she spoke of.**

 **"Would you like me to explain the situation?"**

 **With that question, my [Caster] rejected the maid's offer with a wave of her hand and shaking her head.**

 **"The truth is—"**

 **Rias was cut off by a magic circle appearing on the floor. From the look of the circle, it is probably a teleportation circle. Hmm? So someone is coming here? Who could it be?**

 **"The Phenex clan..."**

Rias really hate him to be here, she just wish see could turn him to fried chicken then see his face again.

 **Though it's faint, I heard Yuuto's soft muttering. If I'm correct, the Phenex clan is one of the 72 pillars stated in Ars Goetia.**

 **What is their purpose coming here?**

 **As the light shone all over the room, flames were coming out from the circle. From there a shadow of a man appeared inside the flames. He flicked his arm to the side and an instant, the flames dissipated.**

 **"It's been a while since I've been in the human world."**

 **The tall and handsome person who had blonde hair and dark blue eyes announced. I must admit that this Devil have good looks but something about him bothers me.**

"Oh you'll see Hakuno-Kun." Rias said.

 **"My sweet Rias, I came to see you."**

 **He says with a strong arrogance in his tone. And what's the "my sweet Rias" words, is he like her husband or something?**

 **"Now Rias, let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date has already been decided so let's go and see, yeah?"**

 **"Let me go, Raiser."**

 **Rias says as she shook this Raiser guy's hand off of her. Somehow I can feel that my [Caster] is not very fond of this fellow. The distress flowing to me through the contract solidifies this.**

 **That aside, this Raiser guy has clothed himself with an aura called "arrogance" and by the looks of things everyone in this room are having discomfort regarding with his attitude.**

"I hate him very, very, very much." Rias said with venom in her tone.

Everyone decide to back away from her so she can cool off a bit.

 **But then again, something very predictable happened.**

 **"Hey, you should stop being rude to Buchou, who does that with a girl anyway?"**

 **Issei says with a confident tone. I mentally clap with this guy's courageous act. Even if he is perverted, still he has some redeeming qualities.**

 **With the scene unveiling in front of me, I unconsciously grab a cup of tea from the table and started sipping some.**

 **"Oh? Who are you?"**

 **"I am Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's pawn."**

 **Damn this kid end his sentence with a hint of pride. Now then how will the other guy respond?**

 **"...Okay."**

 **Poor Issei, being brushed off and discarded without caring.**

"I really still hate this guy." Issei said

 **"Who are you anyway?"**

 **"Oh Rias, you didn't tell them about us?"**

 **Us? I think I got the gist of all of this...**

 **"I didn't tell them because I don't have to."**

Sona sigh, knowing Rias didn't want anything to do with him all the time.

 **Rias tone was harsh and I can sense that she's going to explode any seconds. Then the maid named Grayfia stepped in from the commotion.**

 **"This man is Raiser Phenex-sama. He is a Pureblood High-Class Devil, and the third son of the Phenex clan."**

 **"And the future husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."**

 **The Raiser guy add some finishing touch with a cocky smirk. So he is Rias' future husband—**

 **COUGH**

 **I almost got choked by that bold declaration. This jackass is Rias' fiancee? So that's why Rias is quite infuriated since from the beginning of this meeting. With this guy's attitude, I can't blame her for wanting to get out from this setup.**

Rias smile, being thankful for Hakuno for understanding his feeling.

 **That aside, looks like I got their attention.**

 **"Oh, don't mind me. Please move along with your discussion."**

 **I say that to them while trying to look away and sipping some tea. Hmm~ this tea is good!**

Rias is still worried at what Akeno put in that tea.

 **In the end of the day, both parties agreed to settle this problem with an unofficial Rating Game. The Phenex guy give Rias ten days to train her peerage which the guy consider as weak.**

 **"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."**

 **Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle.**

"Finally he gone, I can not stand the scent of him." Rias said, finally relax after seeing him gone.

 **Part 4**

 **As soon as the meeting with Raiser ended the atmosphere inside the club is depressing.**

 **Well it can't be helped, if you are a person who sees a guy surrounded by fifteen fighting capable females what would you feel?**

 **Of course jealousy and in terms of jealousy someone is surrounded with that right now.**

 **"Damn that Yakitori bastard had a harem! Damn!"**

 **"Calm down, Issei-kun."**

 **I hate to say this Asia but you can't make Issei calm down seeing that someone had beaten him from his heavenly dream.**

"Don't remind me mind, it still hurt." Issei said in the corner. Saji under why Issei is feeling this why, with what that Riser guy had, even he would be jealousy. Asia still try to cheer him up.

 **"That Raiser really underestimated you guys."**

 **That got the attention of everyone. I sipped again a cup of tea to my throat. I really should have one of this in my house.**

Everyone his confuse by this, Riser is underestimating them, is Hakuno going to help.

 **"And you agree on everything that he said, Hakuno-senpai?"**

 **I can still hear the Koneko's hiss under her breath.**

 **"You need to understand that strong people started as a weakling. Accepting the fact that you are weak is not an act of shame but rather an act of bravery. So if you're weak, then in order to be strong what are you supposed to do?"**

 **"Train."**

 **I nodded at their answers.**

They all agree to that, they train just as hard to get stronger.

Rias wonder if Hakuno is going to help them.

 **"Why you didn't help me?"**

 **Rias raised the question with a pout on her face.**

 **"It's because I believe that you can handle it by yourself and you get the the result that you wanted in a form of a Rating Game."**

They are all shock by this, he believe they can win against him? Rias blush at what he said.

 **"But they did that because they know that we don't have any chance on winning against him..."**

 **I raised an eyebrow at her statement. Did she really believe that they don't have a chance against the blonde fried chicken?**

 **"You're wrong. The truth is you have a higher chance of winning even with your lesser numbers. After all, you are my [Caster]."**

Sona now wonder what Rias [Caster] ability will be like, if they have a higher chance at wining because of that, then till will be a interesting game then.

 **Everyone of them looked at me in the eye, I could see only hope from their visions.**

 **Right.**

 **Those people who mocked the ability of my [Caster] and her peerage will surely regret everything that they have said when the given time comes.**

 **"I will be the one to train you all so don't worry about it."**

 **Saying that, everyone of them looked at me with an "Are you serious?" expression written all over their faces. I just shrugged as I enjoy the cup of tea.**

Rias is happy at this, he is going to help them train.

 **"You seem to enjoy the tea, Hakuno-kun."**

 **Akeno-san says to me as he approached me. I just nodded at her with agreement.**

 **"Yes. You've done a wonderful job Akeno-san. I am looking forward to your tea this following days."**

 **"Fufufu. I'm glad that you like it although I put some imported laxative on it."**

"AKENO!" Rias scream at her.

"Ara, so that what it is, I do hope he feels better." Akeno tease

Rias is glare Akeno at what she did, while Sona just sigh at the site before her.

 **Such a blunt statement. A bomb to top it off.**

 **For some reason, I felt an uncomfortable feeling swirling inside my stomach.**

With that done, the t.v. turn off.

"Are we mite just get a chance to defeat Riser, with Hakuno help Rias." Akeno said.

Rias closed her eyes and smile. "Yes, I'm glad that Goshujin-sama~ is helping us." When she said that last part her eyes open in shock, and pretty much everyone is shock.

Issei is crying in tears when he hears this.

Sona just stares at her. "You've really accepted being in part of his peerage, didn't you Rias."

Rias blush, she can't believe she said that out loud.

Gundam 09 laugh. "Thing just got interesting."

* * *

 **And done, I do hope this chapter is great for you all.  
**

 **I got IRL stuff coming up, so until then, stay tune.**


	4. Reading Crimson Haired Servant III

**Hey guys, just got done with this chapter, IRL been taking a toll on me, I hope this one will be to your liking.**

* * *

Ria, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Gundam 09 are awake to get started, for some reason Issei and the other would not wake up. Sona saw a sleep spell on them and look at Gundam 09 for answers, 09 saw this and decided to tell them.

"The reasons simple, Sona, in this story the other Akeno thought said something about what Hakuno did to Rias is the same as Rias doing to Asia and Issei."

They now know what he was talking about, Rias sigh, knowing she had not told Issei or Asia about it.

"They will wake up after part 1 is over, now let's get on with the show."

Tsubaki grab the remote and press play.

 **Chapter 3: - Crimson Haired Servant III -**

 **Part 1**

 **-Akeno's POV-**

 **"Fufufu..."**

 **I'm enjoying a lot while looking at Ise-kun carrying a crazy number of bags.**

"Rias what is this?" Sona asked.

"It's training."

Sona stare at Rias and sigh, she has not change one bit.

 **Right now, we're in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou, after she said we were going to train.**

 **Raiser's mocking yesterday went through our nerves making Buchou to suggest an immediate training.**

 **The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible.**

 **"Hurry, Ise. Quick."**

 **Buchou says to Ise-kun while clinging on Hakuno-kun's arm while smiling. Lately she's been close to him, making me somewhat jealous. Beside the two of them is Asia. She is looking at Ise-kun with a worried expression.**

Rias smile and looks at Akeno. "Ara, jealous of me for having Goshuji-sama all to myself?" She said it again, but is not embarrassed about it.

Akeno is surprise at this but smile. "Ara, since when did you started copying me Rias, teasing is my job."

Sona knew this is going to be a headache, now Rias is teasing.

 **"…I will help as well."**

 **"It's okay, since Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much."**

 **I can hear the two talking and I'm sure Ise-kun heard that as well. Buchou, you are so cruel as always.**

"I'm not cruel Akeno, I just helping them out." Rias pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Akeno tease Rias.

 **More importantly, carrying that much luggage is impossible... for humans. You can do it Ise-kun.**

 **I made Ise-kun to carry my bags. He has also Buchou's bags as well as Hakuno-kun's luggage though Hakuno-kun was opposed on the idea yet for some reason Buchou made him convince saying that it would help Ise-kun's growth.**

 **Fufufu. Half truth and half lies.**

 **Apparently this is also part of the training.**

Sona sigh when hearing this, really, could Rias for once not do this to her servant.

 **"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."**

 **Yuuto-kun says that while walking pass Ise-kun with a cool expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. I can see that Ise-kun lost his words when he saw him walk up the mountains without any difficulty.**

 **He has quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs during our way here.**

 **"…See you later."**

 **Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than Ise-kun walks past from us, making poor Ise-kun to open his jaws wide in utter disbelief.**

"You Servants are breaking his spirit Rias." Sona said.

"It supposed to encourage him."

Sona stare at Rias with disbelief.

 **Suddenly, Hakuno-kun leaned towards Ise-kun's ear and whispered something.**

 **"Uoryaaaaaa!"**

 **Ise-kun then went up the mountain at full throttle! Just what in the world did Hakuno-kun told him?**

Everyone has a good Idea what that mite be.

 **Speaking about Hakuno-kun, recently the rest of us saw him in a different light.**

 **At first, when we learned that he resurrected Buchou from the dead and became his servant, all of us were shocked by the news. In fact, we were grateful to him for saving our [King] and my best friend.**

 **When I heard that, the first question that entered my mind was how did my friend Rias got killed?**

 **She is a High Class Devil and packs a lot of firepower. I can't see her being defeated unless she become careless.**

"Ah, Thanks Akeno." Rias thanked Akeno."

"Are, you welcome Rias."

 **And Rias was not a careless person. She always plans ahead.**

 **So how?**

 **Though I wanted to ask that from the start, Yuuto-kun interrupted me before I can speak.**

 **Yuuto demanded how did Hakuno-kun revived Buchou seeing that his completely human and we found our answers from this so-called [Class Cards] that he presented to us. Aside from how they work like our [Evil Pieces], he refused to divulge anymore than that.**

 **But the gratitude that we felt for him changed when Rias-Buchou began crying and ranting how it was unfair for her to become a servant of someone. That scene was awful for us to bear. I never saw her like that aside the omiai she and that bastard Raiser gotten onto.**

Rias growled at this. "Please don't remind me Akeno."

"Oops, sorry Rias." Akeno said. There might have been some teasing in it.

 **I wanted to say that what Hakuno-kun had done to her was almost similar to what she had done with Ise-kun and Asia-chan before but I can't speak that information out loud in front of everyone.**

 **Only the two of us knows this.**

 **We were hurt when we saw her in that state. At that time our view on the guy went to the negative side.**

 **And I admit that our mind and sense of judgement from that time began clouded.**

"At least you admitted it Akeno." Rias said.

Akeno sigh, she and her fellow peerage member can get a list judgemental.

 **One day, Buchou wanted to talk with Hakuno-kun alone and I was opposed with the idea. But Rias said that I shouldn't worry about it and interference isn't allowed.**

 **I don't know what happened that day, but since Rias entered the club she was smiling.**

 **A genuine smile.**

Rias is annoyed by what Akeno said. "You saying I don't show Genuine smile Akeno?"

Akeno smile at her. "Ara, what ever do you mean Rias?"

Tsubaki looked at her [King], Sona looked back, they both sigh.

 **Everything went a full 180 degree turn that day. I went and checked on her to see if she is under a curse or something but turns out that nothing of that sorts were present. Then she started explaining everything to us about what really happened.**

 **It turns out that she trailed Hakuno-kun by herself without informing us. I reprimanded her for her selfish actions much to the others agreement. When we asked how did she died, she only said she will reveal all the details at the right time.**

 **Though I wanted to ask her personally about it, I didn't poke any further seeing that she's in a good mood that day.**

 **That good mood changed when both of us were informed about Raiser's visit.**

 **Like Buchou, I didn't like the guy so I concocted a plan for the meeting in a form of a tea.**

 **That day arrived but what surprise me was that Hakuno-kun was present in the meeting. I put the laxative-induced tea in front of him that was originally for Raiser and his peerage, just to tease him.**

"And it was because of that that Goshunji-sama had a stomachache." Rias said in an angry tone to Akeno.

Akeno sigh, guess Rias didn't let it go yet.

 **I trust my judgement that Hakuno-kun won't drink it knowing that I made it.**

 **But I was wrong.**

 **During the heated argument between Raiser and Rias Buchou, I didn't notice Hakuno-kun started drinking the toxic tea. It was too late to warn him.**

 **In the end, all the misunderstandings were cleared up on that day... And I received 1000 spanking from Buchou.**

 **That's okay though, I love being spank~**

Akeno smile at the though of being spank, Rias sigh, knowing full well that Akeno liked her punishment then hated it.

 **Sigh, I messed up. Now I wanted to make it up with Hakuno-kun. The others also felt the same way too.**

 **How should I do that?**

 **Hmm...**

 **Fufufu.**

 **I can't wait to see Rias Buchou's reaction.**

 **While thinking various ways on how to snatch Hakuno-kun from Buchou, we reach the mansion.**

"Don't you dare touch my Goshunji-sama!" Rias shout at Akeno

Akeno smile at her but her eyes had a hint in danger in them.

They all hear a yawn and turn, it seems like everyone is awake now.

Issei rubs his eyes, when he was done and looked he is shock. "Bucho, your stared without us."

"Well you guys wouldn't wake up, so we decide to start without you, now let get back to the t.v."

With that out of the way, they all seated down and watched the show.

 **Part 2**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

 **This mansion made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory.**

 **Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.**

 **I went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into a clothing where they can move easier.**

 **"I will also go and get changed."**

 **Yuuto went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.**

 **"Don't peek."**

 **Yuuto says something messed up jokingly.**

 **"I will seriously punch you, bastard!"**

 **Issei didn't have the strength to stand, so he glared at him with eyes filled with killing intent.**

Issei is angry when hearing this, really, Can't Kiba see that his words is just asking for a beating.

 **Geez, if girls from our school saw this, then they will cause an uproar again. It's already bad since the BL pairing of "Hyoudou x Kiba" and "Kiba x Hyoudou" are getting popular lately.**

 **It got popular because it was the "Beauty and the Beast" pairing. I don't understand what's going on in their heads. Wait, that means that Issei was the beast... I don't want to be in his shoes right now.**

Issei sits in the corner while in despair, Asia tray to cheer him up at best she could.

 **I got changed at the empty room after I rested for a bit. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use. But it doesn't come with a television.**

 **By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Rias who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me.**

 **"Now then let's start our training outside right away."**

 **Well that's the spirit.**

"Thank you Goshuji-sama." Rias said while smiling.

 **As soon as we gathered at the backyard, everyone was waiting to receive some training from me. Most of them were calm even Rias but they don't know that I will give them a training that they will dread for as long as they live.**

 **"So Goshujin-sama, what kind of training have you prepared for us?"**

 **Rias asks while trying to put up a cute act. The way how he address me with such words out in the open in front of his peerage bothers me a bit.**

 **And based on the reactions of everyone else, they are still getting the hang of it.**

 **"The training will be a 3 stage program. Physical training, battle training and strategy meeting. For the first stage, I will give you a proper training menu depending on your current physical capabilities. Stage two is you guys will be fighting me and make you adapt towards different situations. The final stage would be studying Raiser's rating game tapes and come up a plan on how to defeat them."**

Sona is impress by Hakuno plans, he really is a great strategist, she hope he can face her someday.

Rias is smiling, know that her Goshujin-sama is helping her peerage get stronger.

 **"Then shall we begin?"**

 **Rias' voice is full of enthusiasm. Though I already briefed her about the certain boosts that she receive from being reincarnated as my servant, I still haven't teach her about class skills, personal skills and such. But now is not the time for this.**

 **"Okay before we start I will need to check each of your physical conditions."**

 **"How will you do that?"**

 **"Like this."**

 **My body began to glow in green hue as I activated True Name Discernment skill, a Class Skill for [Ruler] Class. In the past I was a [Ruler] Servant under a certain friend's peerage before I become a [Master].**

Everyone is confuse by this, Rias turn to Gundam 09. "What is True Name Discernment?"

Gundam 09 stay silent for a few minutes, then he decided to say it. "It a skill for [Ruler] class servants have, it can look up someone's name, abilities... and past."

Akeno and Koneko froze, that would mean that Hakuno knows about there-

"If your worried about him spilling the beans on you, don't worry, he not like that."

Akeno and Koneko is relieve when the hear this, glad that Hakuno is not like that.

 **Using True Name Discernment each of everyone's overall status information entered my mind like data flowing to a software. The things that I discovered were very intriguing nonetheless.**

 **"Done. Now then let's start. I want everyone of you to come at me with all you've got."**

 **I say to them as I entered myself into a battle stance.**

 **"Umm... you said earlier that you will check our physical conditions..."**

 **"I just did."**

"You mean all it took was to just touch us for his skill to work?" Rias question Gundam 09

"Yup."

 **"But you didn't do anything."**

 **"I sure did. Now come on guys let's not waste anymore time."**

 **Shrugging, they entered in a battle formation. I quickly dashed forward as I struck my first victim.**

 **Part 3**

 **Later that night.**

 **The Gremory team finished today's training. It took me just a minute to take them all out.**

 **I began making some training regime for each of them.**

 **Yuuto and Asia needs to train their physical abilities. Rias' [Knight] excels in speed but lacks strength while her [Bishop] is better describe as a support type and had the lowest physical abilities but is compensated by her large amount of magical energy.**

Kiba and Asia understand that, Kiba is really great in speed but does not have Strength to deal damage, and Aisa is more support then attack type..

 **Koneko has the biggest physical strength among all of them but needs to enhance her speed further.**

Koneko sigh at this, she really need to work on her speed.

 **Rias and Akeno without a doubt are the strongest in the entire team but they're reaction towards surprise attacks are not that good.**

Rias wish that Goshuji-sama didn't mention that, while Akeno understand him.

 **As for Issei, he was the worst of all of them. His physical abilities are just a bit higher than an average human and his magical reserves are so low that he won't be able to use complex magic.**

Issei fell in despair when being called the words of them all.

 **After everyone finished their training regime, each of them were all in the living room each resting on the first spot that they could find. They are very lucky though, this level of training is still a heel from the training that I went through.**

 **To reward them with their efforts, I made a delicious and revitalizing dinner just for them. They all need it after all, we will be doing this for ten days.**

Koneko still wish she could taste his cooking, Gundam 09 looked at her then sigh.

"Ah what the heck."

He snap his fingers and a lot of fish made from Hakuno appear by her, she took the first one and bite it, she stay there for a minute and her Nekomata part came out, she happily ate the fish and went to the next one.

Rossweisse is glad that Gundam 09 gave Koneko fish made from Hakuno.

Gundam 09 looked at Gasper and gave him a video game.

Gasper looked at it. "Fate Extella The Umbral Star?"

"Just something for you to play.

Gasper got his PS Vita out and started playing it.

 **Everyone of us then went to a hot spring to relax. It's been a while since I went to a hot spring.**

 **That aside, a certain someone is trying to peek at the women's side through a 5 inch thick wall.**

 **"You know, it would be easier to climb the wall."**

 **I only said it as a joke but Issei actually take it literally to the heart and started climbing...**

 **PAK**

 **Only to meet a blurry fist from Koneko.**

After Koneko finish her last fish she punch Issei really hard in the stomach, he fell holding his stomach.

"Pervert."

 **Seriously when will this guy started to tone down his perversion?**

 **That I will never know.**

 **Part 4**

 **"Why did you gather us here Hakuno-senpai?"**

 **Issei voiced out his opinion to me. The others are also have a look of wonder on their face.**

 **We are currently gathered in the living room. I stood up as I face them, while trying to move a moving whiteboard next to me. I draw ten symbols on the board, earning me puzzled looks from everyone.**

 **Why did I do this?**

 **It's simple.**

 **"The reason why I request your presence here tonight is that I will be discussing the relationship between me and your Buchou... and subsequently to all of you."**

Everyone is Confuse by this, what did he mean by that?

 **I can see the confusion on their face even with Rias. It's true that they already know the master-servant relationship between me their [King] but that's not it. There's more to it rather than just recruiting peerages and such.**

 **Should I tell them all the truth?**

 **Maybe not. Maybe just half of it.**

 **I need to tell them this. Sooner or later they will be embroiled on something that this world, no, this universe have never seen before. Though I don't want them to participate on something would defy their own understanding, I have no choice.**

Rias sigh, she is sad that Goshuji-sama is not telling them the whole truth but understand that he is worried for them.

 **"So any questions?"**

 **I ask them while holding a board marker in the air. Akeno raised her hand.**

 **"What do you mean by saying subsequently?"**

 **"You know that Rias is my servant, right? So by that definition she is part of my peerage and since she's part of my peerage, where will you be guys in this picture?"**

 **All of them fell silent, trying to ponder or find a decent answer until Yuuto, Rias' [Knight] raised his hand and answered-**

 **"Extension."**

Now Everyone know what he ment, still why is he talking about this?

 **I nodded at him in agreement.**

 **"Yes. In this case all of Rias' peerage are officially part of my peerage by extension, though your official Master is Rias. If I'm correct this setup is also present in the current Devil Society, am I correct?"**

 **I got a few nods from them except from Issei and Asia who are currently new the Devil's peerage system.**

 **"I see but I don't see the connection of this to the doodle that you created in the whiteboard."**

 **"Oh there's a connection and that would help you during your Rating Game against Raiser."**

Now Rias is paying attention at what he said, if this connection will help her defeat Raiser, then she is listening.

 **Well that caught their attention, if those widen eyes of theirs says it. Chuckling, I gestured my hand on the board.**

 **"What you are seeing here are symbols of my 10 Servant Classes; [Saber], [Lancer], [Archer], [Rider], [Caster], [Berserker], [Assassin], [Shielder], [Avenger] and [Ruler]. Each of these classes have certain skills that belongs to their own class."**

 **I pointed the tip of the marker at the first three symbols.**

 **"First are the Three Knight classes of [Saber], [Lancer], and [Archer]. [Saber] are Servant of the Sword. They are considered a jack-of-all-trades warrior and are very agile and powerful in close quarters and most of all are extremely adept at swordsmanship. Next comes [Lancer], Servant of the Lance. They are gifted with extreme agility and proficient in hit-and-run tactics as well as ranged melee weapons such as spears and lances. The last of the Three Knight Classes is [Archer], Servant of the Bow. They are excellent scouts and master of long ranged warfare."**

 **I paused for a second before continuing,**

 **"Second are the Four Cavalry classes of [Rider], [Caster], [Assassin], and [Berserker]. [Rider] are Servant of the Mount. They are experts of the mount able to tame any beasts, be it mythical or mechanical. [Caster] like Rias, are Servant of Spells and Sorcery. They are adept in magecraft, being one of the few able to use sorceries of the highest caliber. [Assassin] are Servant of Assassinations. They are extremely skilled at covert, stealthy and silent operations. Last of the Cavalry classes is [Berserker], Servant of Madness and Rage. They are crazed warriors that have lost almost all traces of their sanity in exchange for great power."**

 **I give them a momentarily look before going on. So far they are listening attentively to my explanations. Good.**

 **"The last but not least are the Extra Classes of [Shielder], [Avenger] and [Ruler]. [Shielder] are Servant of the Shield. They are one-of-a-kind warrior boasting near impregnable defense. [Avenger] are Servant of Vengeance. They are vindictive warriors that bears great hatred in the past or rather the embodiment of hatred itself. Finally [Ruler], Servant of Guidance. They are virtuous warriors that guide other Servants and act as an administrator."**

Everyone is impress by this. Kiba and Xenovia thought they make great [Sabers], but Kiba remember what he said about [Avenger], with his others self's revenges, he might get that power. Rias, Akeno, Aisa, Sona, and Tsubaki would make great [Casters], Rias might get powers of a [Berserker] because of her [Power of Destruction], Sona liked the [Archer], it seem perfect for her. Koneko though of [Assassin] skill is pretty great if they can make them stealthy, Rossweisse is interested in the [Lancer], while Issei have know Idea which class is good for him.

 **I sat on one of the couch before adding some valuable insights.**

 **"Aside from Rias which is my [Caster], if I would categorize all you here based on this Akeno and Asia would be [Casters], Yuuto would be [Saber], Koneko would perfectly fit as an [Assassin] and Issei would be [Berserker]."**

Everyone stay silent after hearing that, Issei an mad warrior?

 **The room was filled with gasps and awes after hearing my explanation. But then again someone blurted out.**

 **"[Berserker]!? Me a mad warrior?"**

 **It was Issei who shouted out. If I'm him I would be shocked like him. I hope that he won't poke more about this or demand an explanation.**

 **For the explanation itself is very awkward, or more even absurd.**

 **"...Senpai, I don't see why Issei-senpai fits the [Berserker] Class."**

 **"I agree with Koneko-chan, Hakuno-kun. Can you please elaborate further?"**

 **Well I'll be damned. Koneko and Akeno seem to have read my thoughts.**

Rias did not like the fact that Akeno read his thought somehow, while Akeno just smile when hearing this.

 **Oh well.**

 **"Breasts..."**

 **I muttered softly.**

 **"Breasts?"**

 **All of them said in unison.**

Even the one here said it.

 **"Issei-kun's obsession of breasts can be equated as madness in a sense, a requirement for someone to be a [Berserker] candidate."**

Everything made sense after that, and surprising both sides said the same thing.

 **"If you think about it..."**

 **"Yup."**

 **"No doubt."**

 **"...I approve of your assessment, Senpai."**

Gundam 09 laugh. "Echo."

 **Not much words had been said. Everyone in the room accepted my explanation. The guy's perversion is a given fact.**

And both Issei said the same thing.

 **"Haha! I would gladly become a Mad Warrior in the name of Oppai!"**

"Echo again."

 **He says while laughing, his fist high up in the air. Man, this guy is so straightforward with his perversion motto. But then again Issei is Issei.**

 **"I'm glad that you explained this to us Goshujin-sama but I still don't get it what is the connection with this to ourselves."**

 **Rias says as she points to the board then to her peerage.**

 **"It's simple. Master, Servant, Abilities, Peerages, Extentions. I'm sure you get it by now."**

 **There was long pause of silence as everyone to ponder what I have said.**

 **"Oh! No way..."**

 **Finally.**

Everyone started thinking what he ment, then they figured it out.

 **Rias finally realized what I'm trying to point out, her mouth in a small O shape while looking at me with her blue-green orbs.**

 **Excitement. Trepidation. Thrill.**

 **I only reply a smirk.**

 **Tsk, tsk. I already started praying for the soul of a certain Yakitori.**

 **After that night, the rest of the mountain training went smoothly.**

 **Then we reached the day for the decisive battle.**

With that they t.v. turn off.

The battle with Raiser just got turn there favor to them.

Rias is smiling, Raiser in for a big surprise, Issei is grinning, he not losing his first rating game this time, Akeno has a smile/grin, Raiser queen is in for a world of hurt, Kiba has a serious face, his other self will show them the power of a true [Knight], and Koneko crack her fist, she will not go down so easily now.

Sona looked at them and smile, it appears that Raiser won't win this time.

Then everyone decided to gets some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 **The real battle will be in soon, don't forget to review, until next time, good night.**


	5. Reading Crimson Haired Servant IV

**Hey there guys, sorry for not updating soon, but with IRL, it been hard on me, but it time for the show, as the battle between Riser and Rias is coming.**

 **So sit back and read the story, enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone is so tense on the upcoming battle with Riser, with Hakuno, training they wonder how different there first battle will be.

Rias is sure that they will win this time, after all her Goshuji-sama help her a lot.

Saji is really feeling tense, even though he is not in the Rating Game, he just can't help but wonder what will happen.

Sona is certain that Rias will win this time, after see there training, Riser has no change against them.

Gundam 09 told Gasper not to tell anyone of the character in the game he gave him, as he told before, no spoilers.

Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Gasper, know what happen at Rias first Rating Game, they where excited to see how this one will turn out.

Tsubaki grab the remote and press play as the screen turn on.

 **Chapter 4: - Crimson Haired Servant IV -**

 **Part 1**

 **\- Hakuno's POV -**

 **Kuoh Academy.**

 **YAWN**

 **Covering my mouth, I inhaled deeply as tiredness and drowsiness entered my system.**

 **It is currently 11:30 at night. The Rating Game between the Gremory Team and Phenex Team has been decided to be held exactly at 12 midnight.**

 **Let it be known that I'm not a Nocturnal type of person. Though this past months I've been busy late at night due to my "duty" that I brought upon to myself, 11:30 at night is my curfew.**

 **Yeah that's the time when I hit the sack and let the Goddess of Sleep caress my tired body with her hymn of somnus.**

 **But since this the first time that Rias, my [Caster] will be fighting in a Rating Game, a competition between two Devils with a peerage, as her [Master] it is my duty to give some moral support to my one and only member of my peerage and her peerage members.**

Rias smile hearing that her Goshuji-sama came to see her off before going home.

 **We are currently inside the Occult Research Club, having our last strategy meeting before the "unofficial" game starts. It is called unofficial since Rias is not mature enough to enter an official game. Aside from us, Grayfia is also present inside since she will act as the game's supervisor.**

 **The Gremory maid inform us that the battlefield will be a replica of the school so that gives my [Caster] and her peerage an edge against Riser who never visited it properly. The theme of the game will be a battle royal, so the only way to win is to take out Riser.**

 **"Okay guys this will be our last strategy meeting. For the past 10 days while you were vigorously training-"**

 **Everyone except Grayfia shivered upon hearing the "vigorously training" part.**

Issei and Saji understand those word, "vigorously training", very well, he hope that in the future that they will not have to go through hell again.

 **"-I manage to watch Riser's matches over and over again and found ways to combat his peerage and something ridiculous that even I can't believe it."**

 **Pinching the bridge of my nose, I stared at their confused looks.**

 **"Turns out that I wasted so many hours just to find out that he is some arrogant man with high regeneration and some pyrokinetic abilities."**

 **"Are you saying that he has a weakness?"**

 **Issei asks me in shock as he stood up from his couch. Everyone except the Gremory's maid had looks with letters "NANI!?" written in bold on their faces.**

 **"Issei, everyone has a weakness. Even the current Satan of the Underworld has a weakness."**

 **My eyes then hovered at Grayfia who only gave me a raised eyebrow.**

"Oh yeah that one I agree." Rias said knowing full well what he ment.

 **"And besides, Riser's peerage, every last one of them, will gather together in a single spot, all in one place."**

 **That's the conclusion that I come up with after several days of painstakingly gluing my butt on a chair as I review Riser's matches tapes even when I already found out that he is not tough as what the others perceived him to be.**

 **"First let's start with Riser himself. He prefers fighting at distance using long range attacks, in this case his flames which means that he is uncomfortable fighting in close quarters. Even so, I suggest that you not to get too close with him. His flames, I admit, packs a lot of power that he would use it as a close quarter weapon to counter any melee combat experts and practitioners."**

 **"So that means the only people who can currently fight him are me and Akeno."**

 **Nodding in agreement with Rias' assessment, I continued.**

Rias smile, happy that her Goshuji-sama agree with her.

 **"That's right. In this scenario I would advise the "King vs King" approach. I know you wanted to smack his face, Rias. Also since Asia is a support type it would be best if she sticks with you. Asia you will be responsible for supporting all of your teammates with your ability, I know that it's a hard task but I know you can do it. "**

 **"Of course! I am itching to stomp him to the ground."**

 **Rias says with confidence in her voice. Her chest puffed proudly forward showing that she is assured with her abilities. I couldn't agree more.**

"That right other me, show that fried chicken who boss." Rias said with determination.

Everyone could not help but smile at her determination.

 **"Y-Yes!"**

 **Although stuttering, the young Devil nun seems to be determine.**

 **Good.**

 **"Second is about his peerage. As a member of the Phenex Clan, each one of them have their basic abilities boosted with fire and wind magic. First is Riser's Queen, Yubeluna. So far she is the strongest member of his peerage who seems to specialize in exploding fire magic or sorts, and she has a tendency to go for the enemy [Queen], probably some issue proving she is the strongest [Queen]. She also prefers doing sneak attacks so be careful."**

 **"Then I'll take the "Queen vs Queen" approach and be the one to take her out, ufufufu."**

 **Crackled lightning began to dance around her fingertips, Akeno made a soft giggle with closed eyes.**

Those who know Akeno know full well what she is going to do.

 **"Next are his [Rook]s Isabela and Xuelan. Isabela's fighting style revolves on unorthodox boxing but she will throw a kick when the situation needs it. On the other hand, Xuelan uses Kung Fu and relied mostly on kicks. Knocking them out is your top priority Koneko-chan."**

 **"...Understood."**

 **Even with stoicism plastered on her cute face, I can see the glint in Koneko's eyes while flexing her small knuckles.**

Koneko crack her knuckles, her other self will show them that she is not weak as she look.

 **"Next are Karlamine and Siris, Riser's [Knight]s. From the tapes, it seems that Karlamine loves to fight her opponents one on one and happens to have small things for swords while Siris is the opposite. She will gang up on the opponent if she is ordered to. You will handle them Yuuto."**

 **"You can count on it."**

 **Yuuto placed his right hand over his chest with chivalry. Yeah, a knight indeed.**

Kiba watch closely, let see how much of a knight he is in this world.

 **"Next are his [Pawn]s; Ile and Nel, Ni and Li, Marion and Burent, and Shuriya and Mira. They move in teams of two or more so be careful. Also even they are [Pawn]s they can be a pain if they [Promote] to [Queen]s. Eliminating them is your goal Issei. You can unleash your err... monstrous technique on them but please don't overdo it, got it?"**

 **The referred person only smile creepily with his hands and fingers twitching in the air as if he was grabbing something, mumbling to himself coherently. Seeing that lecherous glint in his eyes, it seems he didn't paid any attention to my plead.**

Everyone know what "monstrous technique" Issei made, he really need to stop his perverted mind to come up with that stuff.

 **"Wait what do you mean by "monstrous" technique, did Ise-san created a powerful skill?"**

 **Asia voiced out her surprise while the other looks at Issei with astonishment. Said boy is rubbing his nose while smirking. Oh if only they knew what the description monstrous really meant.**

 **"Believe me Asia-chan, you don't want to know about it. Moving on... Riser's [Bishop]s; Mihae and Ravel. Mihae is best describe as a support type, and will support her comrades with long range fire magic. Ravel may not be the strongest of Riser's fighters but judging from the tapes it seems that she is the one who commands his troops. Also since she is Riser's sister, she has also high regeneration abilities."**

 **"Wait you mean that Yakitori added his sister to his own harem?!"**

 **A shocking Issei blurted out his surprise as his lower jaw hit the floor.**

 **"I'm not surprised, considering that Riser's peerage had an attire that looks like they just got out of a fetish shop..."**

"You got that right." Rias said

"It's True." Akeno Agree.

"While they may be good, he need to know that some people won't take him seriously." Sona Said.

 **Sigh, I meet a lot of people during my life but these girls were on another level. Nero's fashion sense is more better and acceptable than these people.**

Gasper know who he was talking about, but blush after seeing her outfit, what kind of person show there underwear as art?

 **"Now last thing... we all know that many Devil nobles in the Underworld will watch this match and sadly most of them are rooting for Riser. That's why I want you all to demonstrate that they have underestimated Rias, that they have underestimated all of you. Work as a team and showcase your power."**

 **I loudly said to them while displaying a powerful charisma. The response that I got is a loud defining roar of agreement with passion and determination, all doubt and fears are now gone in their faces and now only hope can be seen on them. I gotta hand it to my C Rank Charisma.**

"Goshuji-sama's Charisma is really hot." Rias said with a smile and blush.

Akeno, Sona, Xenovia, and Tsubaki blush and nod with what Rias said.

Issei and Saji sited in the conner in despair mood, really still not liking him.

 **"It's almost time Ojou-sama. I suggest that you teleport to the battlefield right away."**

 **Grayfia announced as she walks towards us.**

 **"Then I'm counting on you guys. Good luck."**

 **Since I'm not a participant of the game and knowing that the club room will be empty soon, I reached my hand at the door's handle ready to leave the room-**

 **"W-Wait Goshujin-sama! I-I mean Hakuno-kun!"**

 **THUD**

 **Only for me to stumble on the floor. Turning my head towards Rias' who is now covering her mouth from her accidental slip, the members of her peerage became tense and stiff. Grayfia who is currently shifting her looks between me and her Ojou-sama with a raised eyebrow.**

Rias blush after hearing this, she really hope that Grayfia did not hear her.

Sona sigh, how could Rias forget that Grayfia is in there with them, still she hope that she didn't hear her, because if she did, a riot will break in the underworld.

 **Somehow the maid's eyes have diminutive suspicion lurking under her blue irises. That aside, my [Caster] slowly walk towards me and...**

 **CHUU**

 **...Give me a kiss on the left cheek and then hurriedly with her blushing face, teleported away with her peerage out from the room, leaving a stupefied me and a stiffened maid.**

 **Did she do it on purpose?**

"Maybe I did Goushinji-sama." Rias tease, while forgetting what happen earlier.

Issei is still in the corner in a darker despair mood, Aisa try her best to cheer him up.

 **Rubbing my cheek with a hand as I mesmerize her soft rosy lips touching my face, Grayfia appeared before me, her icy orbs stared at me for a second before teleporting away.**

 **For some reason, I can only hope that I'm not digging myself a grave.**

 **Closing the door shut, I leave the club room.**

 **Part 2**

 **\- Third Person's POV -**

 **The moment they were teleported into their base room, which is the Occult Research Club room, the Gremory team sprang onto action as Grayfia continued the announcements.**

 **Asia began to craft six little fairies using her [Twilight Healing] and distributed it to the other members while Rias created rings which she gave to the fighters on her team base on her [Power of Destruction], using their Caster Class Skill Item Construction. Koneko after receiving the said items then immediately dissipate her presence.**

Sona is impress with Caster's class skills, to make Item with the powers of [Twilight Healing] and [Power of Destruction].

Koneko really like that [Assassin] class skill, she wish she could have it.

 **Issei, who is currently motivated to use his "secret weapon" is clutching his [[Boosted Gear]] with his right hand. Yuuto began to create a demonic blade while Akeno was, well licking her lips in excitement as images of Riser's [Queen] shouting in pain invaded her mind.**

 **The alluring S &M fragrance around her make everyone to sweatdrop.**

"Your really playing to much with your S&M stuff Akenko, you'll never find someone who will like that." Rias tease Akeno.

"Ara, are you teasing me Rias, because I think that a teasing fighting world."

"And what if it is?"

"Then I accept your challenge."

Everyone pretty much back away from this.

 **[Now's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So without further ado, let the Games begin!]**

 **Right as Grayfia finishes announcing the beginning of the Rating Game.**

 **RING**

 **The school bell rings... And the hunt begins.**

 **Part 3**

 **As Issei heads towards the gymnasium, he was confronted by Riser's servants, his [Rook], Xuelan, and [Pawn]s, Mira, Ile and Nel.**

 **Since these girls loves to gang up on somebody who they deem weak, they launch an attack on Issei all at once. Seeing the Gremory [Pawn] struggle with his life evading their attacks, they have assumed that they can take him down.**

 **If only that assessment was true enough...**

 **"Stay where you are and let me kick you!"**

 **Xuelan shouted as she was throwing kicks one after another at the self-declared super pervert who manages to doge and block every single attack with ease.**

 **CLANK**

 **"What's up with this [Pawn]?!"**

Issei is confuse by this. "What is with me, is this the power of [Berserker] class?"

Gundam 09 decide to explain it to him. "It like this, your a[Rook], without promotion."

Issei is shock by this, he has a strength of a [Rook]without promotion, who knew that [Berserker] class is this strong.

 **The blue haired Mira shouted in rage as she swing her wooden staff covered in flames at Issei who block her attack with his gauntlet. She then found herself being thrown in mid-air as the boy push her back with a single swipe of his arm.**

 **"Nel!"**

 **"Got it!"**

 **The turquoise haired twins Nel and Ile rushed at the exposed back of the Gremory [Pawn] with their chainsaws covered in flames only to be single-handily sent back with a mighty left hand swipe, forcing the twins to step back further.**

 **CLANK**

 **"What's wrong with him? Why is he exhibiting such strength like a [Rook]!?"**

 **"This is ridiculous!"**

 **As the four peerage members of Riser stared at Issei with disbelief upon seeing the boy's fighting prowess, unknown to them the effect of Mad Enhancement started to kick in within his system.**

"Mad Enhancement, does that me I'll go mad?" ISsei asked.

"In a way, you'll be focus on the one the you desire most." Gundam 09 explain to him.

Issei had a good idea what that is and can't help but bot his pervert face on.

Koneko hiss at him, which he move a bit back.

 **HISS**

 **The four females suddenly felt the shift of the atmosphere around the boy as the Gremory [Pawn] stood still, unmoving and rigid as a rock. Said boy then look up to the sky and suddenly opened his mouth wide, inhaling a deep breath and-**

 **"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"**

 **All the girls face went pale, all of their blood rushed towards at the sole of their feet.**

 **Let it be known that under that disgruntled roar, Issei was literally shouting "Oppai!"**

Everyone pretty much had there on though at Issei.

"Your the worst."

"Ara, I guess Issei will never change."

"Really, I really need to help your with that mind of yours."

Issei of course stay by the corner in despair.

 **Part 4**

 **Yubelluna with all her revealing dress, was currently flying towards where Xuelan, Ile Nel, and Mira were currently at. She smiles as thoughts of enemies falling under her fire bomb ran across her mind only to be surprise by a disgruntling roar.**

 **"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"**

 **"What was that!?**

 **"[Riser-sama's 1 [Rook] and 3 [Pawn]s retire.]"**

 **Grayfia announced as her voice reverberated throughout the entire arena.**

 **"What?"**

 **Regaining her bearings from her shock and determining that the roar was coming from Xuelan, Mira Nel and Ile's direction, she flew fast, spreading her Devil wings in the air but soon opted to halt as she dodge an incoming lightning attack by hair strand.**

 **SHUN**

 **"My, my. You've got some nice reflexes Bomb Queen~."**

"Ara, she does, maybe she need a nice wiping."

Everyone is still scared at Akeno S&M stuff, so they stay away from her.

 **Akeno said as she appeared right in front of Yubelluna, wearing a Miko outfit.**

 **"Thunder Preistess. I was getting tired of waiting for you."**

 **The Bomb Queen smirk in retaliation as she increased her Demonic Energy in which Akeno did the same in response. The Gremory [Queen] raised her left hand high in the air, releasing a wave of magical energy. The ring that was given to her by Rias was glowing brilliantly while her little green fairy dance around her.**

 **SHING**

 **Realizing the shift of the surrounding space around her, Yubelluna then look at the Gremory [Queen] whom she saw portraying a sadistic smile.**

Akeno smile, having a feeling this attack will be a good one.

 **"Fufufu. Since this space is now under my control, will you dance for me Bomb Queen?"**

 **CRACKLE**

 **For all of her life, this was the first time Yubelluna saw herself being surrounded with numerous yellow magic circles from head to bottom.**

 **All she can hear was the crackling sound of yellow and red lightning entering her entire body.**

Akeno now had a lust expression on her face, to her that attack is so good, and it gave her new ideas on S&M stuff.

 **Part 5**

 **At the Track Field...**

 **[Riser-sama's [Queen] retire.]**

 **"No way!"**

 **"Impossible!"**

 **"It can't be..."**

 **"Surprise?"**

 **All Riser's peerage were knock out from there stupor when they heard a male voice, assuming each of their own battle stance battle stance. From the forest the figure of the Gremory [Knight], Yuuto Kiba emerged holding a sword in right hand.**

 **"That's what you get from underestimating your opponents."**

 **"Rias Gremory's [Knight] I challenge you to a duel!"**

"And here we go again." Kiba said, look at the screen to see how well he will do this time.

 **Karlamine declared to Kiba as she began to attack him.**

 **KLANK**

 **KLANK**

 **KLANK**

 **Both swordsman parried each others strike.**

 **"Gotcha!"**

 **Yuuto then sidestepped as he sense an incoming attack from Riser's other [Knight], Siris.**

 **PSHH**

 **Distancing himself from Siris, Yuuto manage to avoid a ball of fire cast by Ravel Phenex. Upon landing on his feet on the other side, the Gremory [Knight] find himself in a pincer attack from Riser's [Rook], Isabela and [Pawn]s Ni and Li.**

 **PAK**

 **BLOP**

 **In a split second, Yuuto block Isabela's punch with the blunt side of his sword while a sudden force hit two of Riser's [Pawn]s in the face, sending them crashing in the nearby forest.**

 **CRASH**

 **"[Riser-sama's 2 [Pawn]s retire.]"**

 **"...Yuuto-senpai."**

 **"Koneko-chan!"**

"You came at the right time Koneko, thanks."

"Your welcome Kiba-sempai."

 **Koneko greeted her fellow peerage member as her small feet landed on the ground. Despite the sudden appearance of the Gremory [Rook], Siris dashed forward with her blade swinging at Koneko at high speed. Seeing this, Yuuto then infused his sword and body with magical energy and instantly expelling the said energy from his feet.**

 **"Mana Burst!"**

 **SWIFT**

 **SWOOSH**

 **With a quick and clean swift, Yuuto manage to land a clean hit at Siris using his sword cloaked in [[Power of Destruction]]. The girl [Knight] dissipate in thin air.**

 **[Riser-sama's 1 [Knight] retire.]"**

 **The voice of Grayfia echoed once again the entire arena.**

Kiba stared at the attack his other self use, so that is the power of a [Saber] class.

 **"Siris!"**

 **"Tch."**

 **Seeing their comrade retire from the game with one strike, the rest of Riser's peerage present in the Track Field gather together in one place. Yuuto then place himself beside Koneko who was clutching her fist infused with [[Power of Destruction]].**

 **But before the opposing competitors made each of their moves, a deafening roar came in contact with their ears along with girlish screams inside the forest.**

 **"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"**

 **"KYAAHHH!"**

 **"[Riser-sama's 3 [Pawn]s retire.]"**

 **"The hell was that!?"**

 **"..."**

 **Sensing the approaching danger, Koneko then grab Yuuto and carried him like a paper bag as she pulled away from the area much to the Gremory [Knight]'s confusion and stupor, leaving the entire Riser's peerage to meet an err... opponent that is impossible to defeat.**

 **"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"**

 **"KYAAHHH!"**

 **Activating Presence Concealment, the white haired petite [Rook] ran for dare life.**

 **For her part, Koneko just wanted to retain the purity of her profound chest as long as possible. Small as they may be, she wasn't ready to lose these pure small mounds of hers to that raging hormonal monster.  
**

Koneko punch Issei in the stomach a lot, she really hated that skill he use.

 **Part 6**

 **"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"**

 **Riser Phenex stiffened up as his ears receive the undefined roar coming from the track field.**

 **"[Riser-sama's 2 [Bishop]s, 1 [Knight] and 1 [Rook] retire.]"**

 **"Bullshit!"**

Rias smile at Riser cursing, he is now losing everything to him, he won't even have her.

 **The blond Phenex cursed hard from his throat as he heard Grayfia's announcement. The blond then felt something, some changes around him and the surrounding area.**

 **"Infuriating isn't it?"**

 **A familiar voice echoed from his behind.**

 **"Rias."**

 **"Riser."**

 **The two [King]s of both peerages stood at the school building's rooftop. The atmosphere between them became dark and murky as both of them flare their Demonic Energy.**

 **ZZNG**

 **"I gotta admit Rias, I didn't expect this but-"**

 **Large wings of fire emerge from Riser's back, the torrent of flames' intense heat began to distort the space as every oxygen in the air were sniffed out.**

 **"-even with all of your peerage powers combined, you cannot defeat an immortal like me, RISER PHENEX!"**

 **The blond roared as the his flames burned brightly like the sun.**

 **"True. You may be an immortal... But my strength alone is enough to defeat you."**

 **"HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh! You don't have any slight chance to defeat me Rias, so I'm giving you chance."**

 **The descendant of the immortal and mighty Phenex then hovered in the air, looking down at the crimson haired girl with mockery.**

 **"Admit defeat and marry me!"**

 **TWITCH**

 **CRACK**

 **The whole school building and the entire arena began to shake, dusts and pebbles began to rise from the ground, and the trees began to sway.**

Issei and Saji have a very scaring feeling that Riser is about to feel hell.

 **"You know Riser, the moment you allowed me to step here..."**

 **Crimson hair shining brightly as it swayed in the foreboding air.**

 **"The moment you mocked me with your words..."**

 **A pair of black Devil wings popped out from Rias' back, raising her up from the ground.**

 **"The moment you saw me as nothing but a breeding pig whore..."**

 **Another pair of black Devil wings emerged from her back.**

"WHAT THE!?" Everyone is pretty much surprise by this. Rias gain another pair of devil wings, but only members of the Lucifer clan gain more wings.

Gundam 09 know what they were thinking. "I don't know much about it my self, but it has something to do with the being a part of Hakuno peerage in my opinion."

Everyone though about what he said, it mite be true.

 **The Phenex blond widen his eyes in shock and disbelief.**

 **"I already won."**

 **The grounded earth began to crack, disheveling pieces of the dusted floor and uprooting several trees from their base.**

 **"Allow me to repay you from the years of pain you inflicted on me..."**

 **Heavy pressure enveloped the field. The burning flames of the all mighty Phenex began to cower.**

 **"Let me show you my Noble Phantasm, my precious tool."**

 **From the sky numerous red circles suddenly come into sight.**

 **Power brought by destruction.**  
 **Ruling over the East.**  
 **Residing in the vast plains of the Underworld, Bael.**  
 **Called upon by the Crimson Ruin.**  
 **With sixty-six Legions under command.**  
 **Become the extinguishing light, Crimson Annihilation.**

 **And the Underworld was bathed with crimson light...**

And the t.v. turn off after that.

"OH COME ON, IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD." Issei shouted.

"Well, you'll just have to wait for the next episode." Gundam 09 said.

Rias didn't care, she is smiling, know full well that Riser did not win against her.

* * *

 **And there you have it people, I won't be able to update on Saturday, because of work,so in the mean time, I hope you love this chapter, see yea.**


	6. Reading Crimson Haired Servant V

**Sorry for the late update, but real world stuff can get to you, I hope this next chapter is to your liking.**

 **I don't own anything, and the fanfiction story I am read writing is not mine.**

* * *

Gundam 09 brought more food for everyone in the room. "Now then, I hope your ready to see the big finisher, your minds will be blown."

Everyone sat at there own place to watch the t.v., Rias is getting pump, can't wait to see Riser lose, and Issei wonder if Riser will be scared of women instead of dragon because Rias is going to beat him instead of him.

Gasper got the Remote and press play as the screen turn on.

 **Chapter 5: - Crimson Haired Servant V -**

 **Part 1**

 **\- Rias' POV -**

 **"Let me show you my Noble Phantasm, my precious tool."**

 **I say with authority in my voice as I eyed Riser who is struggling to keep his flame lit alive.**

 **Channeling my Demonic Energy within my entire frame's circuits, numerous Gremory's magic circles bathe in crimson placated the entire sky. Sixty-six of them in total.**

Rias looked with pride, making such a great attack, Akeno could not help but lick her lips seeing that, the pain that her [King] will give will be great.

 **Power brought by destruction.**

 **Reciting my aria, I can still remember the words that Goshujin-sama said to me during our training...**

 ** _"Noble Phantasms?"_**

 ** _"Also called as "crystallized mysteries", in a sense they are powerful armaments made using the imagination as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Servants such as yourself."_**

 ** _"So its like a special attack, huh."_**

 ** _"Sort of."_**

 ** _"Sort of? What do you mean?"_**

 ** _"They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a Servant that symbolizes his or her existence through their lives. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. Asia's [[Twilight Healing]], Yuuto's [[Sword Birth]], and Issei's [[Boosted Gear]], all of which are Sacred Gears are perfect example of this."_**

 ** _"I see."_**

"Another example will be like King Arthur's Excalibur or Caliber, or Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon." Gundam 09 explain.

Sona is impress with the Noble Phantasms, these will be powerful skills or weapons to people that becomes a Servant. Saji would if his Sacred Gear would be a Noble Phantasms if he become a Servant.

 **Ruling over the East.**

 ** _"They can be also abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attack, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. Your [[Power of Destruction]], Akeno and Koneko's unique abilities are an example of this."_**

 ** _"Oh... W-Wait how did you-"_**

 ** _"About those two? Well, I found out about it when I used my skill to examine all of your conditions. It seems like they have some issues with it but I didn't pry, considering that you have an upcoming battle that you need to win."_**

 ** _"Yeah. You're right..."_**

Akeno and Koneko were happy that he did not pry into there past, they guess he is waiting till there ready to tell him.

 ** _"Alright. It's decided tomorrow you will undergo some magic manipulation exercises."_**

 ** _"Eh?"_**

 ** _"Not to be rude Rias though you have very potent power, your control is utterly dope. If you want to beat Riser, then you need to improve your control over your power."_**

Rias drop her head when she heard that, did her Goshuji-sama have to be so blunt.

 **Residing in the vast plains of the Underworld, Bael.**

 ** _POP_**

 ** _"Again!"_**

 ** _POP_**

 ** _"This is hard! Every time I try to compress it goes nuts and become unstable!"_**

 ** _"You need to try again. You may fail today and tomorrow but you need to persevere and one day you will able to do it. Hardwork and the guts to never give up is the key for every success."_**

 ** _"Grrr... Then I will try again!"_**

Sona is impress, someone finally got Rias to train hard, Tsubaki wonder if Hakuno training is alwasy this hard.

 **Called upon by the Crimson Ruin.**

 ** _"Yeah! I did it Goshujin-sama! I did it!"_**

 ** _"I'm impress. Then let's start immediately the next phase of your training."_**

 ** _"Eh... What's the next phase?"_**

 ** _"Creating your own Noble Phantasm!"_**

 ** _"Umm, but you said that my [[Power of Destruction]] is already my Noble Phantasm."_**

 ** _"Yes I did but a Servant can have one or more Noble Phantasm."_**

 ** _"WHAT!?"_**

 ** _"Sorry about that. I forgot to mention that the other day. Okay! This is not the time for dilly-dallying. Let's go and start with your next training!"_**

 ** _"EHHHH!?"_**

"Creating a Noble Phantasm, this must be difficult to do." Rossweiss said.

Gasper remember seeing some of the Noble Phantasm on the game Gundam 09 gave him, there were very powerful.

Now Xenovia can't help but wonder what it would feel like being a Servant.

 **With sixty-six Legions under command.**

 ** _"In creating your Noble Phantasm or should I say your Trump Card, there are some certain aspects that you should consider."_**

 ** _"Like what?"_**

 ** _"Its Activation, its type and its rank, the range and maximum number of targets that it can hit, and the power that you needed to muster such feat. All of that will depend on the person's skills."_**

 ** _"I see, so I can create a wide range Noble Phantasm using my power?"_**

 ** _"Like I said, it'll all depends on your strength and skills Rias. Think carefully about it. Noble Phantasm is the very symbol of the users existence, your existence."_**

Sona could not help but wonder what her Noble Phantasm would be if she become a Servant.

 **Become the extinguishing light,**

 ** _"Not be rude or an err... asshole but why are you opposing this marriage so much Rias?"_**

 ** _"It's because I'm a Gremory. No matter where I go the Gremory name will always follow me. Everyone sees me as "Rias Gremory", not as "Rias" the individual. That's why I love my life in the Human world, everyone sees me for what I am. My dream is to be one day, be with someone who loves me as "Rias". That's why I can't marry Riser, he loves me for my status, he sees me as a prize."_**

 ** _"Him loving you? I doubt about that. It would be appropriate that he lusts you for your body."_**

Issei remember this, except this time it Hakuno doing it.

 ** _"I agree."_**

 ** _"But you know... I like Rias as Rias... I don't really know much about the Devil society and its rules since I'm a human but honestly, I like you just the way you are."_**

Rias is happy that her Goshuji-sama is so kind.

 **With everything I've got, I pour all my pent-up frustrations caused by this unfair preposition induced by my kinsmen traditions...**

 **Crimson Annihilation.**

 ** _"Whatever happens tomorrow, remember this. I believe in you."_**

 **And I believe in you too, Goshujin-sama. That's why with this, I'll bathe this place with crimson light and let the people in this world, the people who didn't believe in me witness the power that I gained,**

 **From the hardships...**

 **From perseverance...**

 **...For appreciating the "me" that the others didn't perceive...**

 **...For believing in me...**

 **SHING**

 **Thank you...**

 **ZAP**

 **And let this "crystallized mystery" of mine, Rain of Destruction: Sixty-six Legion of Bael, triumph in this Rating Game. In this battle for freedom of mine!**

"I guess your not bad at giving name at all Rias." Sona said with a smile.

Rias glares at her. "And just what do you mean by that Sona."

Gundam 09 shush them. "Here comes the final."

Everyone turn back to the t.v.

 **BOOM**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"[Riser Phenex-sama retires!]"**

 **...I did it...**

 **"[The winner is Rias Gremory!]"**

 **I did it... Goshujin-sama.**

 **I'm free.**

Everyone cheer when they hear it, Issei and Saji jumping back and forth, Koneko just have a smile have face, Kiba felt proud for his other self, Sona and Tsubaki is smiling at Rias victory over Riser, Akeno just give her usual smile, Asia is happy that they did not lose this time, Xenovia is impress with her [King] other self's power, Rossweiss is happy for her student, Gasper is really happy, and Rias is feeling the great happiness in all of history, she did not lose in her first [Rating Game].

 **Part 2**

 **\- Third Person's POV -**

 **Inside the VIP area...**

 **The people who saw the match were utterly silent. They couldn't believe on what they have seen. That Riser Phenex, a regular competitor in the Rating Games was utterly beaten by a newbie in the form of Rias Gremory.**

Rias is smiling, know that her other self impress the audience.

 **What surprise them the most, especially the Gremory themselves, was the magnitude of power that Rias showcased in the game.**

 **Though it was not comparable to the Satans, it was in their words overwhelming.**

 **Aside from the Gemory heiress, every member of her peerage caught the eye of the majority.**

 **Her [Knight] who showcase such speed. Her [Rook] who conceal her presence that even them can't sense her whereabouts. Her [Queen] who despite her sadistic tendencies displayed high battle proficiency. Her [Bishop] who didn't saw much action was nonetheless efficient with her fairies who always tended to her fellow members.**

 **As for her [Pawn], aside from the ear defining roar that he bellowed, his strategy of attacking opposite genders' by stripping them was quite peculiar and somewhat disturbing.**

 **But nonetheless, it was effective.**

Rias's peerage is feeling great that the audience is impress with there powers, Koneko still hated Issei move.

 **CLAP**

 **Everyone who were silent then saw one of their Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer, stood from his seat and began clapping his hands.**

 **CLAP**

 **CLAP**

 **Soon the whole VIP area were filled with a round of applause. The match today has opened many eyes to not underestimate the Gremory heiress in the future.**

Rias and her peerage were feeling happy getting clapping.

 **Part 3**

 **Back at the arena.**

 **Looking at the large crater where the replica of the school building and Riser stood once, Rias landed on the ground.**

 **Feeling the exhaustion and overheating of her circuits, the crimson haired girl kneel down to the ground with a heavy panting.**

 **PANT**

 **PANT**

 **SWISH**

 **A little glint of green light flung around her body.**

 **"Thanks."**

 **Rias said with appreciation as the light that the little fellow radiated began to revitalize her tiresome figure.**

 **"BUCHOU!"**

 **"Everyone..."**

 **As every member of her peerage gathered around her, the Occult Research Club President mustered her remaining strength. Facing towards them, she bowed her head towards her peerage thankfully. Her cheeks tainted with a tinge of rosy red.**

 **"Thank you everyone for winning this game, for us...and for me as well."**

Rias is feeling a bit embarrass at this, bow to her peerage can leave a girl like that.

 **The members of the Occult Research Club all smiled at their mistress.**

 **"Ufufufu, you're cute when you are embarrassed Rias."**

 **"As your [Knight] I'm always happy to help you Buchou, no matter what it takes."**

 **"If Buchou is in danger, I'll give anyone a hard smack."**

 **"I'm so glad you're safe Buchou-san!"**

 **"We'll always be there to help you Buchou!"**

 **Hearing those words, Rias blushed more and coughed before turning around.**

 **"Okay everyone! Let's head back home and throw a victory party!"**

 **"YEAH!"**

 **As Rias and her peerage prepared to transport back to Kuoh Town, her mind then drifted to a certain young man which made her to smile with radiance.**

 **Part 4**

 **In the vibrant Dimensional Gap, the Dragon of Apocalypse, Great Red just like the usual, was busy doing some acrobatic moves despite its large red build.**

Everyone is tense by this, why is it showing Great Red?

 **{Hmm?}**

 **The massive winged lizard stopped as it sensed the ripping of space inside.**

 **RIP**

 **FWISH**

 **Two small blurry objects popped out from the rip who started to clash in blinding speed that only a high being like the True Red Dragon Emperor can perceive with the aid of its draconic eyes.**

 **"Tenacious Reclaimer, when will you stop pursuing me?"**

"Eh, there more Reclaimer." Rias said with surprise in her tone.

 **One of the uninvited visitors who dons a red robe voiced out, her hands glowing in a spiteful purple radiance.**

 **"Until you are no longer able to harm other worlds, Forfeiter."**

 **The other figure donning a blue robe retaliated, her wrists, waists and ankles expelling golden hue as she propelled towards the other person.**

 **CLANG**

 **PWISH**

 **THUD**

 **CRACK**

 **The two intensely clashed with each other, never minding the huge draconic being that kept eyeing on their banter. Minutes later, the two guests then were propelled out of the rainbow clad Dimensional Gap.**

 **The Dragon of Dragons just shrug its shoulders as it started again doing its acrobatic performance.**

 **...And the DxD World just entered another anomaly.**

The t.v. turn off after that.

Everyone could not help but wonder if more Reclamier will come to there world. Suddenly a portal open behind them, and everyone turn to see who will come out.

The people that came out fallen on the ground, to Rias and the other surprise, it was Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ajuka, Serafall, Irina, Micheal, and Azazel that came here. They started waking up trying to figure out what happen and the see the others.

"RIA-TAN." Sirzechs shouted seeing his younger sister, and Grayfia pulled his ear.

"This is not how a Maou is to act, behave."

"OU-OU-OU-OUCH! PLEASE STOP GRAYFIA!"

Serafall to Sona and gave her a big hug. 'So-Tan, there you are, where were you?"

"Onee-Sama, please let go of me, and stop calling me that."

'SENSEI!" Issei shouted, happy to see Azazel.

"So this is were you are, mind telling me what going on."

Irina wanted to know to. "Yeah, what have guys been doing lately."

Michael looked around and see the room. "Looks like your having fun, but who is that man over there."

Everyone turn to see Gundam 09 eating a chip, he then see everyone staring at him.

"Huh, oh, some don't know me, the name Gundam 09, how can I help you?"

Ajuka ask the question. "Where are we and why do you have Rias, her peerage, Sona, and her pawn and queen with you?"

"Well, I'll let them tell you, I'm to bored."

The one that arrive turn to everyone, Rias sigh, this is going to be troubled.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter, I do hope you like it. If you have any question feel free to ask.  
**

 **Till next time, have a good read.**


	7. Reading New Anomalies

**Hey there guy, here the new chapter I'm posting, IRL is such a pain, I do you hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"MY RIA-TAN A SERVANT!?"

Even across the galaxies, Sirzechs scream is so loud, everyone had to put there hands on there ears, except Grayfia, who is unaffected by it and pulled his cheek.

"A Maou is not to scream like that."

"Please-ouch-stop-ouch-doing-ouch-that-ouch-honey-ouch!"

Serafall grabs Sona and hugs her closely. "I'll make sure that he doesn't get you So-Tan!"

"NEE-SAMA, LET GO OF ME!"

Gundam 09 laughs at the scene, while Azazel, Ajuka, and Micheal talk to each other.

"A Human with the ability to have a peerage, this is really an interesting find don't you to agree?"

"To that, life keeps getting fun with what is happen, I guess nothing is surprising me now."

"I do wonder if he is alright having this burden to himself?"

Meanwhile Irina is talking to Xenovia and Asia in the back.

"Say do you think that he might be willing to work with the church?"

"I-I don't know, he seem to like being by himself."

"Yes, he does, I still wonder if there is more power he is hiding."

Gundam 09 clap his hands to get there attention. "Alright people, let's get this show on, it will be a very great story."

With that Issei got the remote and press play.

 **Chapter 6: - New Anomalies -**

 **\- Hakuno's POV -**

 **"The enemies are dashing towards the rift!"**

 **Those bastards! They're trying to invade another young universe and pulled it into the war.**

 **Wait that sector... That's where Chuck came from!**

 **"Command! Pursuing the enemy, over!"**

 **"[Hey you idiot! Do—]"**

 **BZZT**

 **Disconnecting the communication link and ignoring my [Master]'s heed, I propelled myself inside the large hole.**

Everyone look at Gundam 09 for answers, and he just looks at them.

"What, I don't get this dream at all, so don't look at me."

 **I need to stop them at all cost. They have invaded and destroyed my home world...I won't let them endanger another one!**

 **Diving inside the black swirling tide, my brown orbs then caught sight of someone who, ever since I joined the war, I loathed so much.**

 **"KUJA!"**

 **I swing Nero's [Aestus Estus: The Original Flame] over the man...no, the monster—**

 **PSHING**

 **—only to be blocked by his energy orb.**

 **"Tch."**

 **"My my, if isn't the "White Will"...enjoying the beauty of despair, hmm?"**

 **FLICK**

 **—!?**

 **Flicking his finger, five flare orbs surrounded us.**

 **BOOM**

 **"HAHAHA! How did you like the beauty of my flare—**

 **SHING**

 **"You should aim better..."**

 **His face turned into a scowl when he saw my unharmed form holding [AkhilleusKosmos: The Miniature World Sky] in my left hand which I summoned using my [Throne of Heroes: Spirits of the Forgotten Past]. His minions however were the ones to receive the massive blow from the attack, incinerating some of them that were nearby.**

 **Unwavering, I poured my magic on the [Aestus Estus: The Original Flame], covering the sword in blazing and infernal heat as I sprang forward.**

 **"Pavillion of Falling Flowers—"**

 **"Very well! Then FALL BEFORE ME!"**

 **"ROSA ICHTHYS!"**

 **"STRIKE ENERGY!"**

 **BOOM**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

"Seriously that it, and just when we get to see a powerful attack." Issei said, with Saji nods.

"Yeah seriously."

 **—?**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **The white ceiling of my room came into my vision as I sprang my eyes half open.**

 **...That again huh...**

Sona looks at him when he said that, he must have had that dream a lout. Azazel look with and interest look on him, maybe he can get him to join his side, after all Vail isn't with him anymore.

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **Irritated by the beeping sound from my alarm clock, I reached for it on the side using my left hand and took a look from it. Seeing that it is still 4:30 AM, I placed it back where it was, shutting the alarm as I go back to sleep.**

 **Snuggling to the side, I wrap my arm around my side pillow, give it a leg hug and pressed my face on it.**

 **"...Hmm, warm~."**

 **An unknown sweet fragrance entered my nostrils, prompting me to bury my face further, my lips pressing on something soft that I didn't mind. Instinctively, I pulled my side pillow closer to me as I can.**

 **...Strange... Since when did my pillow smells good and have a curvy smooth figure?**

 **"... ...Unnn."**

 **—!**

 **I heard a sweet voice.**

 **Carefully opening my eyes, I caught a strand of red hair and close lidded eyes that momentarily sprang up, revealing blue green orbs similar to the color of the sea.**

All Sirzechs did was stare with one of those shock cartoon faces, knowing who that is with Hakuno. Grayfia look unaffected, but can she a little shock on her. Serafall finally got a good look on Hakuno and could not help but blush. Azazel usual perverted mind is going on in his head.

 **There is someone, who my "male part" immediately registered as a girl, sleeping beside me.**

 **And our face... ... Our nose and lips were pressed against each other.**

 **Our warm breaths breezing each others cheek and mask.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **No matter how I look at her, I know it's her. Our academy's Idol. My [Caster].**

 **Rias Gremory.**

"To be so bold Gremory, this story might be fun to watch." Azazel said without a hint of regret, and Sirzechs still had that cartoon shock face on him.

Rias could not believe that this story show her first kiss, she could not control her blush. Irina was praying to god for those two to have a happy ending.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Feeling my cheeks flared up I immediately pulled away my face from her own.**

 **"Fufufu. You know, that's my first kiss."**

 **"..."**

 **"They say that in Japanese culture, first kisses are treasured right?"**

 **I give her a nod as I agree with her. I'm 100% Japanese so I know about this cultural trope even if this world's Japan is not the same from my home world.**

 **...But wait a second! H-How did she got in here!? More importantly, how did she entered the Bounded Field that I erected around my house?**

"Bounded Field?" Ajuka question.

Gundam 09 looked at him. "I don't understand most of it, but basic is that it hides your magical powers."

Azazel look at Gundam 09 with a hint of Interest when he heard that, this could be a very useful barrier.

 **...**

 **Oh... Sue me, I didn't employed any Bounded Field that night before I went to sleep and even I have, she will have no problem entering since she's my Servant.**

"Ara, Hakuno can forget, well maybe he needs a little help remembering." Akeno said with a hint of lust. Rias givers her a big glare at her.

"Don't touch my Goshujin-sama at-AH."

Realizing her mistake to late, Sirzechs heard it, his cartoon shock face replace with a scream.

"AAAAHHH, I KILL THAT BOY FOR-OUCH!"

Grayfia pulled his cheek again to may him stop, she was a little shock at what Rias said, to think she had no regret saying, even as a High Class Devil.

Micheal, knowing full well that Rias loves him, could not help but smile at her.

Asia is happy that her Buncho found the one that she love, she pray for them for a happy live, of course others got the head pain after that.

 **I can't believe I forgot something like that.**

 **Rias snuggled closer to me, her head burying itself on the crook of my neck. I can feel her two soft front cushions pressing firmly against my sturdy chest. I can feel the warmth of her body enveloping and intertwining of my own. Wait... is she naked?**

 **Before I can ask her about that her soft spoken voice flung to my ears,**

 **"I won."**

 **She muttered as my neck felt the air coming from her mouth.**

 **My left hand where my [Command Seal], the proof of my shared contract with her lies began to glow mildly, radiating a pleasant feeling that circulated inside of me.**

 **She bury herself deeper and closer unto me.**

 **Without any word, I wrapped my arms around her figure and rest my chin on her forehead as I held her closer under the warm blanket that we shared.**

 **"Yeah, I know and... congrats."**

 **For reasons I can't explain, it felt so damn right.**

 **Yeah, I miss this.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **When morning came, both of us prepare breakfast.**

 **"Itadakimasu!"**

 **We both said as we started to eat.**

"Here ya got Koneko." Gundam 09 make more of Hakuno's food appear before her, and Koneko stared eating.

 **Rias told me about her and her team's epic performance during their Rating Game against Riser with pride, if the puffing of her chest outward indicates.**

 **I listen inventively at her boasting, while giving my own thoughts about the fight even if I didn't witness the action myself.**

 **When I heard about Issei's performance, I instinctively facepalmed. Maybe I made a bad choice granting him [Berserker]'s passive ability. Actually we need to do something about it. Both Rias and I don't want that boy, perverted he may be, live a short life.**

"It made be not a bad choice, but with how he use it, yea, I see way."

"Even now you still to that to girls Issei!?"

"Pervert."

With the word of Kiba, Irina, and Koneko, Issei is closer to the corner again.

 **Think about the numbers of breasts that we can save from him...**

 **Yeah, we better fix it.**

 **On the other hand...**

 **Though my body is present in the dining room, my soul is hovering at the living room.**

 **There are currently five luggage bags laying dormant there... And all of them are quite big.**

 **Holding a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks on my hand, my brown orbs then glance at the person whom I deem the owner of those bags.**

 **"Umm, Rias what's with the series of luggage?"**

 **"Oh, starting today I'll be living together with you. Please take care of me!"**

 **She says it casually while bowing her head.**

Issei fell in despair, knowing that Rias is going to live with Hakuno now.

 **Uh-huh...**

 **"Are you sure about this? Did your parents—"**

 **"Yup. They approved without any second thoughts."**

Sirzechs bang his head on a wall, why did his parents not question Rias living with a human? Grayfia hit him with a frying pan to stop him doing that.

 **...And she cut me off before I can expel the words formed within my throat. And to think her parents would agree on this kind of set-up... Don't get me wrong, being a guy I know the happiness that having a girl living together with you in a single roof would bring to anyone. Especially with her, Rias Gremory, which every guy in the school is dreaming of.**

 **"It seems that you're taking this well."**

 **"Hn. I've been here before."**

 **I let out a simple reply as I emptied the contents of my bowl.**

 **"Oh? Mind sharing some info Goshujin-sama?"**

 **She quirked an eyebrow while narrowing her eyes. The look that she's giving off reminds me of Tamamo who for the love of Takama-ga-hara always look at me every time she threatened me with her "exemplified behavior" when the other girls are around me.**

Tsubaki and Sona notice the name he said, Tamamo, as in Tamamo the killing stone?

Rossweisse knew the name, but the way he describe her is different then in history books.

Gasper still can't get that image of Tamamo from his video game out of his head, she is dangerous with that lighting.

 **Her and her unwavering devotion to be a housewife. Now that I think about it...**

 **"It's from the past. I'll tell you all when I'm ready."**

 **I forced myself to be cool and firm in front of her as I nonchalantly retort in my defense, but deep inside...**

 **I mentally shriek.**

 **After finish eating breakfast, I let Rias first in the shower while I washed the dishes. Women in general took long hours of bath than men generally do, I learned that when Rin and Rani came to live with me.**

 **But that's in the past... ... And reminiscing it actually... hurts.**

 **Then like a bolt of lightning, I felt a jolt that came to me.**

 **—!**

 **Then it disappeared the minute it came.**

 **My head turned towards the direction where the sudden jolt came.**

 **This feeling... Somehow it felt quite familiar.**

Everyone look at Gundam 09 again.

"I don't know, stop doing that will yeah."

 **"Is something wrong?"**

 **Rias who just finished taking the shower, came to me still wrapped with a bath towel, bundled her arms around my waist as she rested her chin over my left shoulder.**

 **"No... Nothing's wrong."**

 **"Then pick up the pace Goshujin-sama."**

 **CHUU~**

 **Placing a kiss on my cheek, she sprang towards my room which she declared as "our" room.**

 **Shrugging my shoulders, I went to take a shower.**

The t.v. turn off after that.

Gundam 09 look at the new comers. "So what you think of the story?"

Azazel had a grin on his face. "I'm starting to like this."

Ajuka had of look of interest on his. "This story is interesting, I would like to know more of his powers."

Micheal had thought of it. "It is a interesting show, I do like to see what happen next."

Irina really like the show, she wanted to see what happen next, Sirzechs pout at what Hakuno did to his Ria-Tan, Grayfia want to know more about this story as well as the boy powers, and Serafall just stare at the t.v.

Sona look at her sister. "One-Sama, is something wrong?"

"...I want him."

"Eh?" Sona question on what Serafall mean.

"I WANT HIM ON MY PEERAGE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Everyone is pretty shock on what she said.

Serafall hold her sister. "I WANT HIM SO-TAN, YOU GOT TO GET ME TO MEET HIM!"

"ONE-SAMA, I CAN'T DO THAT, HE NOT EVEN IN OUR WORLD!"

Gundam 09 just laught at the scene, but turn to the reader reading this. "See yea next time."

* * *

 **Well that it for chapter 7, as I sad IRL is such a pain, I hardly get time to write this stuff, but until next time, see yea.  
**


End file.
